


The Mysteries of Thought

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [60]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, Family Drama, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Hades and Persephone enjoy some time together after their separation and make plans to announce her pregnancy.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 38
Kudos: 243





	The Mysteries of Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series: 
> 
> Persephone was forced by Demeter to separate from Hades for six months, but she found a loophole to permit them to be together. She is pregnant.

I highly recommend waking up next to a goddess as a mood lifter. Starting my day where I belong, with Persephone in my arms, is the biggest joy I've ever known. After all the horrible crap we’ve gone through recently, I am at her side again, solely due to the fact that she is stubborn and brilliant.

She refused to give up on me. She planted her dainty feet on the ground, glared into Zeus's eyes, and spit defiance. She hustled him, yet again, for  _ me. _ And to cap that off, she hustled her mother, too. Because she doesn't want to live without me any more than I want to live without her. For a while there, I thought I was going to lose it all, but I have regained  _ everything. _ My lovely goddess returned to me, and now--she's going to have a baby. _ Our _ baby.

It's astonishing. When I think about how much my life has changed in the little over a year that I’ve known Persephone--it’s hard to believe.

"I know you're awake," she mumbles.

“Sorry, Sweetness, did I disturb you?”

“No. Could you go get me some of those plain cookies and juice?”

“Of course!”

“And get up really slowly!”

“Right.”

I follow directions, rising so I don't shake the bed and upset her delicate stomach. 

She showed me yesterday where to find her special cookies, one of few things she can tolerate when she’s nauseated. There's a large stash of them in the kitchen--I’m sure she doesn't want to run out. I pour a glass of apple juice and dash back. The sun is just coming up, and the early morning light slants over the polished wood floor as I hurry through the living room and into our bedroom.

"Here you are--" 

Persephone is gone, the bedcovers thrown back. Russell and Pomelia are gazing at the bathroom door, whining with concern. I sit down to wait, and in a minute she comes out, looking a little rueful.

“I'm so sorry Kore, I wasn't fast enough.”

“That's okay. This stuff is unpredictable.” 

She takes a cookie and sits down to nibble it with tiny bites. It's adorable, like watching a gerbil eat. After two cookies and all the juice, she pauses and takes a few deep breaths.

"Should I get more juice?"

"No, I think I'm good." She sits still for another minute and I wait. "Yup, I'm fine. Wanna fool around?"

I'm taken aback by this turn. "Um, yes? Do I ever say no to you?"

"Well, sometimes you're all,  _ Persephone this is not appropriate behavior for court, _ or maybe,  _ What, again? You’re insatiable! _ ” Her imitation of my voice is spot on, and cracks me up. “Come on, Smush. We’ve got a limited window before I need a real breakfast.”

I’m willing to give her anything she wants but there’s something I need to say. “You know, I’d be happy just being the guy who gets to bring you juice in the morning.”

“And I’d be happy just being the girl who gets to organize your court cases for you. But isn’t it nice that we figured out how to be even happier?”

My breath catches in my throat. “Yes. It’s incredible, Kore. I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

“How lucky  _ we _ are,” she says firmly. “Now, I believe you made me some promises about what I can do to you today.”

I can’t help smiling. “I did. You mean to get started right away, then?”

“Yes. You have no idea how much I’ve craved you. How much I need to make you beg.”

Persephone using words like that short-circuits my brain; my muscles obey her without consulting my will. I feel shivery, hot, and weak, with no desire to resist. She leans in and kisses me, her hands beginning to wander downwards. I sit still on the edge of the bed and let her take anything she wants from me.

She is very clearly in a dominant mood. She yanks my robe open and dives in, her mouth open on my neck. She sucks and nibbles as her hands tickle under my garment, making me twitch. I lean back and accept her caresses, giving little moans to praise her efforts. Sliding into my lap, she rubs herself against my thigh.

“I can feel how hot you are.” I watch as her lips approach my nipple.

Persephone doesn’t reply with words. Her mouth settles and I feel her tongue circling, then her hand meandering down my belly. Fingers trailing delicately, tracing my skin. I feel her touch as if she scorched me with her heat.

“Is it too soon to beg?” My voice is raspy already. I want her. I want her intensely.

The only answer I get is Persephone sliding against me, her slippery core molding against my knee. She moans and grinds, finding a spot she likes. Her tongue flicks and then she sucks hard for a few moments before switching to the other nipple. She gives me a big, wicked grin while she’s moving.

I am fascinated with her, the way her moods play across her features. Persephone can go from impish to regal to adorable to downright terrifying. Each of these are only tiny facets of the whole goddess. The goddess I am lucky enough to call my wife, who is even now climbing down from my lap to kneel at my feet.

"You are mine," she says, and takes my cock in her cool hand. 

"Completely, totally yours, sexy little goddess.  _ Oh _ , do that again!"

I gasp in awe as her hot mouth engulfs me, her plush lips seal around my shaft, her agile tongue teases out my most sensitive spots. My beautiful goddess on her knees, for  _ me _ , without any trace of resentment. Without the slightest implication that she’s doing me a tremendous favor. A high-pitched noise escapes my throat. My hands settle on the sides of her head, just to feel her movements. Her eyes are on mine. She knows  _ exactly _ how she’s making me feel. 

I let my face show it, give her that gift in return for the abundance she gives to me. Those occasions when I let Persephone persuade me to be selfish, I sort of hate myself afterwards--while at the same time exulting that it's  _ me _ she wants to please. How can these emotions coexist? I’m not allowed time to contemplate it. She begins a sort of twisting motion with her tongue, counter-rotating with her hand on my shaft, and I groan loudly. 

“Oh, fuck, Sweetness, that’s so good!”

She responds by palming my balls, using her fingers to touch underneath, flicking with the edges of her nails, making me quake. Her eyes are still on me: challenging, studying. She slides up and down my cock, her slippery wet embrace driving me wild. I sigh as she vibrates her tongue just under the head. I’m  _ aching _ . I need her.

“I want you.” My voice is shaky. “I need you  _ now. _ Please, Persephone! I want to be inside you again.”

She releases me with a tender little kiss on the tip. “Already? I know you have more stamina than that!”

I shake my head. My eyes are hot and there’s a knot in my chest. “I-- I--” I can’t even explain. The need to hold her is overpowering.

Whatever she sees in my face engages her empathy. She reaches up and cups my cheek, and I bend down to accept her sweet kiss. Her hand is still moving on my shaft, making hot arousal surge through my nerves, keeping me agitated.

“Ask one more time,” she whispers.

Calm washes over me. She will give me what I need. “Please, goddess. I adore you. I can’t go on without becoming one with you.”

She smiles with gentle benevolence and rises to her feet, then pushes me to lie back on the bed. Swinging her leg over my hip, she climbs up until she’s sitting directly over my cock, the seeping heat of her folds riveting my attention. She doesn’t mount me yet, though. Her hands brace my shoulders and she looks down into my face, evaluating my expression while she rocks her hips.

Her soft lips settle on mine in a kiss that starts tender and builds rapidly to a fierce inferno. Persephone’s tongue dips into my mouth, goading me with plunging explorations, her teeth lightly grazing my bottom lip. I moan. I’m hers. She can do whatever she wants. She pulls back and looks down at me, my imperious queen.

“Take what you want. Take me right now!” she directs, grinding hard against me.

I obey. I grab her by the hips and lift her just enough for the small adjustment we need to align our bodies perfectly. When I enter her, she closes her eyes and gasps loudly, like she can't help it. I adore her for that. Every single time, she acts like I'm a prize and she can't believe her luck.

She takes control again, sitting up and bucking. She cups a breast with one hand, the other going right to her clit. I grip her thighs and watch her touch herself while she rides me. She looks absolutely blissed out, breathing hard, eyes rolling up, biting her lip. I have no control. I gasp and whimper and take what she gives me.

The supple movement of her hips is utterly delicious. I brace my feet on the edge of the mattress and lift up to meet her thrusts, adding a tiny extra impetus that makes us both cry out. Persephone’s happy squeals set my balls tingling, just short of tipping me over into orgasm. I want her to come first. I  _ need _ to see it. I’m addicted to her pleasure.

“I want to see you come!” I pant. “What can I give you?”

Her eyes open and she smiles. She grabs my right hand and puts it on her mound, arching tightly. “Touch me!” 

I give her what she wants. I curl my first two fingers, use them to capture and rub her clit, my thumb and smaller fingers wrapping around my cock and working her folds. Persephone lets out a shriek.

“Yes, oh fuck, like that,  _ yes _ Hades _ , _ my big sexy beast!” she wails. 

I feel her channel spasming around me, see the flush creeping down her neck. There is nothing I crave more than my name on her lips when she comes. Nothing in this world, or any other, that can compare to that high.

“I  _ love _ it when you come,” I growl. I grind up hard, still stroking her, demanding more. “Keep coming for me!”

It goes on and on. The heat of her body, her luscious rhythmic clutch, her hands gripping me hard--they all send me spiralling. Hot pulses flood through my body, in time with the tight spasms of her muscles around me. I’m so enraptured by her orgasm that mine seems like it’s just another aspect of the pleasure that already encompasses me, the joy of making Persephone happy.

After a few moments of mutual shivers, she collapses on my chest, panting against my shoulder. Our bodies are sealed together by the slick of sweat. I wrap my arms around her, stroking her shoulders and neck.

“How do you know? Every time, how do you know what I need most?” I whisper.

She raises her head to look at me, resting her chin on her hand. “Because you tell me, Smush. I just know how to listen.”

Hot tears are gathering in my eyes. I don’t want to let them out. I’m happy, I’m ecstatically happy, more than I’ve ever been in my life or ever imagined being. “Yes, you do.”

Persephone’s smile is warm with compassion. She kisses me softly and then nuzzles against my face. “You know how to listen to me, too,” she says. “But you also know when I’m saying the opposite of what I really want. That’s a skill I’m still trying to learn.”

“Oh.” I’m not sure what she means by that, but she seems to be praising me for understanding her. I’ll take it.

We stay like that, embracing gently, stroking one another’s hair, until Persephone’s stomach growls decisively. I’ve learned that the dictates of her appetite are not to be ignored. She gets up and finds her robe, and I follow her into the kitchen. 

I cook both bacon and sausage, as well as a huge batch of eggs, while Persephone makes toast and cuts up berries. We enjoy our breakfast out on the terrace, listening to the birds singing and the breeze swaying the grasses on the side of the hill. Our view from Eleusis is spectacular.

“What shall we do today, little goddess?” I ask. 

We have vague plans for our time off that include swimming, lots of sex and snuggling, a tiny bit of work, and watching movies. Low-key, relaxing activities, giving us plenty of time to re-bond.

“I need to water the plants, and then I’m all yours,” she says. “A swim would be nice.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll clean up.”

She smiles and kisses me, then heads into the house with her plate. I follow and begin washing the dishes. I stand at the sink and look out at the courtyard, losing myself in thought while I work. 

In the day and a half I’ve been here, I’ve already lost track of how many times we’ve had sex. I’m incapable of keeping my hands off Persephone, and she does  _ nothing _ to discourage me. Far from it. In my initial all-consuming need to touch her, I didn’t immediately register the slight electric charge from her skin that sets all my hair on end. It’s incredibly exhilarating. Once I noticed, I just put it down to the joy of reuniting, but when I realize the truth, I know I’m an idiot. 

I’m sleeping with the Goddess of Spring. In the Springtime, during the height of her power, with life blooming all around us and within her body as well. Of course there's something extra! She’s incomparably gorgeous, and powerful to boot. And she wants _ me. _

I knew her all last Spring--I could hardly take my eyes off her, and I never stopped thinking about her, even while imagining she only wanted to be friends. The miserable throes of unrequited love have got  _ nothing _ on what we have now. This constant burgeoning, the display of her power--it’s who she truly is, a goddess of nature, a goddess of growth. I’ve seen glimpses of it before, in Elysium, but now she’s in her element. 

There’s movement outside, and I see Persephone coming out the front door dressed in a short sundress. She’s radiant, shedding petals and butterflies wherever she goes, dancing on her tiptoes and singing tuneless songs to herself. I smile helplessly, watching her. I can't decide what she's most happy about: pregnancy, Springtime, or... me. It couldn’t be me, could it?

Sometimes I think to myself that it must be true. I catch her looking at me, with a little smile that curves her lips with the promise of secrets held within. Her sparkling eyes, the tilt of her head when she concentrates--it all makes me wonder.

It can’t be that, though. I’m being an egotist. It must have something to do with being back in the Mortal Realm in Springtime, enjoying the unfettered use of her powers. Something she can’t have in the Underworld. Something that being with me has deprived her of. 

When the kitchen is spotless again, I step out into the courtyard just in time to see Persephone lifting a heavy watering can up over her head, struggling to get it lined up to pour into a hanging basket full of flowers.

“You shouldn’t be lifting that!”

She jumps in surprise, sloshing water on herself as she lowers the can. “Why not?”

“It’s… it’s not good for you.” 

Isn’t there something bad about pregnant women lifting heavy things? I don’t know why, though. Persephone lets me take the can but stands there with her arms folded, watching me with a skeptical frown. I start to water the hanging basket, but then I realize I’ve made a tactical error. 

“Um… I’m sorry, Kore. Maybe I was hasty. Can you help, please? I don’t know how much water to use.”

She sighs and floats up off her feet so she can see, then sticks her fingers right into the soil. “It needs quite a bit. Keep going.” 

“Are you upset with me?”

“No. But I can’t tolerate you treating me like I’m made of glass for the next several months.”

“Okay, I get that. But I feel terrible that you’ve gone through all this deprivation, and the morning sickness too. It must have been hard.”

“That’s enough for this one. You can move on.”

I do as she says and she watches while I water the next basket. 

“I didn’t mean to make you feel helpless,” I continue. “I know you’re not. Look at what you’ve accomplished with building the house and bringing your mother around, after all.”

“But carrying a few pints of water is beyond me?”

I bite my lip. She’s still upset. “Can we ask Eileithyia about it? I promise I’ll bow to the expert in this matter.”

She sighs. “Okay, Smush. I get that you want to protect me, and the baby, too.”

“Yeah. I feel guilty about leaving you alone all this time when you were more vulnerable than I realized.”

“I was perfectly safe with the Furies watching me, and the night guards, and the dogs. And Acmonides making me food.”

I feel a ludicrous stab of jealousy that someone else has been providing for her needs. “I was thinking more of your comfort and happiness. I know you were safe.”

“This is part of why I didn’t write to you about the baby. I was afraid you’d do something drastic, before we could complete our plan.” She eyes me for a reaction.

“That… was a reasonable fear.”

Persephone’s lips curl in a slow smile. She comes over to hug me and I lift her off her feet, holding her as close as possible. She reaches up to touch my face before she speaks. “I love that you want to take care of me, I truly do.”

“But it’s overzealous to keep you from watering your plants?”

“Yeah. I think it’s a little too close to my mother’s actions.”

I nod. “Understood. I’ll try to keep it on the right side of the line.”

Persephone gives me a soft kiss. When she pulls back, her eyes are intense, and I suck in a breath. “You have a major advantage, though. I’m inclined to like everything about you,” she says, her voice caressing.

“Everything?”

“Mm-hmm.” Her smile is teasing, hovering just over my lips. She rubs her nose against mine. “I need to touch you, is that okay?”

I breathe out a soft sigh. “I’m relieved to hear you say that. I can barely tolerate even having you out of sight right now.”

“Me too! I was afraid I was being too much.”

“You’re never too much for me.”

We kiss again, then stumble together over to a bench. Persephone slides into my lap as I sit and we settle down for a long, sweet make-out.

***

Later in the morning, Persephone receives a batch of reports. She sits down at her desk in the study to read them and I decide to give her a little space. Surely it can’t hurt to inhabit separate rooms for a while. I don’t want her getting sick of me already.

I find the pregnancy book tucked under a couch cushion in the family room and settle down to read some more. As a long-time uncle, I know a fair amount about babies, but I discover that I know next to nothing about pregnancy and birth. Why would I? I never thought such things would be relevant to my life. 

The section about morning sickness is actually reassuring. Apparently Persephone is right that the version she has isn’t so terrible. I go on to learn about swelling, sciatic pain, backache, cramps, frequent urination, and heartburn. None of that sounds pleasant.

I read up on old wives’ tales, and Persephone is right again that lifting things is not a problem. I wish I’d read this before I shot off my mouth. The section on sex during pregnancy is quite matter-of-fact. Anything that’s comfortable for her is fine to do.

I come to the chapter on labor and delivery, feeling faintly uneasy. Everything I know about birth comes from stupid movies that make it look like a terrible ordeal. Fifteen minutes of reading later, I’m sweating and nauseated.

This is  _ awful.  _ The potential hazards even to a goddess are just revolting. An ordinary, healthy birth sounds bad enough--one with complications would be torture! How could I have been so irresponsible to inflict this on Persephone, without her even getting the chance to choose? I set the book down and get myself a glass of water with shaking hands. I can’t stop the disturbing mental images of Persephone writhing in pain. 

I stride down the hall to find her. She’s still sitting quietly in the study, reading her reports. I watch from the door as she turns pages, occasionally making a note on a pad of paper. Her free hand keeps track of her place on the report.

I come up behind her, knowing she can hear me, but she doesn’t react. I bend down and kiss the back of her neck. Is that a tiny acknowledging trill? I reach around and cup her jaw, and she kisses my hand, so I raise her chin until she looks up at me, smiling. I begin nibbling at her neck. 

I consider slipping my other hand down into her dress but I strive for a  _ bit _ more subtlety. She closes her eyes and lets me touch her. Her hair is gathered up in a sloppy bun. It exposes her lovely neck and makes her look like she’s ready to go back to bed. I drop to my knees behind her, still kissing her neck and shoulder. She finally turns, rotating around until her knees touch my groin, and takes my mouth with her own.

When she pulls back she cups my face and studies me for a long moment. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. I was reading that book.”

“Ah. Let me guess, birth complications?”

“Yeah. How did you know?”

“You look the way I felt after reading that. But afterwards I had a long conversation with Eileithyia, and I felt better. Maybe you should call her?”

“I should. But right now--”

“Right now you need some cuddling.”

“Yeah. If you don’t mind.”

She rises to her feet, pulling on my hand. “That’s like asking if I mind breathing. Come on.”

Persephone leads me back to bed, and we climb in together. We spend over an hour just snuggling, holding one another in contented silence. Hands move idly now and then to fondle and stroke, kisses drop without any particular heat behind them. My head rests on Persephone's ribcage. Her arms are around my shoulders and her hair trails down my back. I'm so indolent I barely have any thoughts at all beyond the warm saturation of happiness.

Persephone is just as quiet. I could almost think she's sleeping but that her fingers occasionally move to pet my hair. She gives a long sigh, with a soft gratified hum on the exhale. I smile against her belly, knowing she can feel it.

A loud growl resonates in Persephone's stomach, right under my ear.

“Uh oh!” I lift my head so I can look into her eyes.

She giggles. “The beast awakens.”

“I wasn't asleep!”

“No, I mean the other beast.” She pats herself, low down on her belly. 

“What!  _ My _ child, making demands already?”

“I know, how unexpected!”

I grin helplessly. “How about a sandwich, then? I could make you a grilled cheese.”

“Yes, please! And don’t forget the pickles.”

As if I would.

***

We don’t get much time alone before our various obligations insist on intruding. As Goddess of Spring, Persephone is needed for certain essential tasks in revitalizing the Earth. Particularly after the terrible Winter, her sense of responsibility won’t let her relax for long. 

Before coming here, I laid down the law with my PA: we’re getting four days off. Communication is permitted twice a day, and aside from that, Hecate is in charge. Unfortunately, Persephone’s nymphs are less well-trained, and show up in a large group after lunch.

We’re sitting out on the terrace, enjoying the view and the sunshine. Persephone is lying on her stomach while I rub her back. Fortunately, we’re dressed enough for company, and the sound of chatter gives warning of the intruders’ approach as they climb the hill. I guess from the sounds that they’re climbing next to the spring, so I’m already glaring in that direction when they emerge. 

The giggling nymphs freeze when they see me, clutching one another nervously. Persephone props herself up under my hands and twists to look at me. “You’re scaring them,” she says.

“That was my intention.”

She grins wickedly. “Don’t waste it on them! I’m a much more appreciative audience.”

I refocus on her. “You want me to be scary for you?”

“Yes. I would find that quite delightful.” She kisses me briefly as she sits up and extracts herself. “You sit right there and dream up some scenarios. I won’t be long.”

I watch her walk away, awed by both her request and her ass, adorned with those exquisite dimples. She goes over to the nymphs and sits down with them in the grass at the edge of the hill. They make a picturesque group: the attentive nymphs surrounding the goddess, hanging on her every word. Persephone smiles and nods as she listens, reaching out to touch this one’s hand, that one’s shoulder. She gives out praise, reassurance, and admonishment as necessary, and I have a flash of premonition of the kind of mother she will be. Soon.

After a while she catches my eye, and the tiny curve of her mouth tells me she likes that I’m watching. Gazing at her like a besotted fool. I grin to myself, trying to drag my attention away. I have work to do, thinking up a new way to entertain my wife.

I hardly get started on that before I notice movement in the sky, a large red dot moving towards us. Hermes, of course. He approaches cautiously until I stand up and wave, making it clear that I’ve spotted him. When he lands he darts a quick sideways glance to the group of women but then gives me a nervous smile.

“Hey, Boss. Sorry to butt in.” He holds out a sheaf of mail and file folders. “Hecate sent this, apparently they need you to review some stuff.”

“Thank you.” I take the pile and look it over.

“And, oh, um, Poseidon wanted me to ask you if the earthquake this morning was you.”

I note that Persephone is rising from her conference, gently shooing the nymphs on their way. I answer Hermes without tearing my eyes away. “No idea what he’s talking about. Tell him no.” 

“It was a kinda big one, just after dawn.”

My eyes snap to the messenger. Is he trying to make some crude innuendo? He looks a bit anxious and takes a half step back.

“Oh, hello, Hermes,” Persephone calls. The nymphs are leaving.

“Hey,” he replies, giving her a little wave. “Some of that mail’s for you.”

“Thanks. Nice seeing you.” She folds her arms and smiles, clearly dismissing him. I have to bite my lip not to laugh. It thrills me to see Persephone exercising her power. Hermes departs without further fuss and we look through our pile of mail.

Most of mine is just memos to sign, routine stuff. “You get anything good?”

“Some progress reports on Elysium’s forests. That’s a relief.”

“Oh, good. Will it be back to normal by the time you get home?”

“Probably I’ll need to put in some work there, but that’s okay.”

I smile. “You’re looking forward to it?”

“I am, does that surprise you?” She leans against my arm.

The sunshine suddenly dims and I look up at the sky. A heavy, dark cloud system is blowing in from the West. No doubt the rain Persephone received warning of last night. It’s getting colder, too. 

We head inside just as the first drops begin to fall and stand together by the terrace doors watching the storm. Persephone leans back against me and I hold her, my arms folded around her shoulders, my chin resting on her head. She grips my wrists, rubbing me with her thumbs.

“Did you think up some fun ways to be scary for me?” she asks.

“Mmm, could be. Stuff I’d like to file away for another time, though. Feels to me more like a day to be cozy instead.”

I feel her soft laugh. “I can live with that.”

We watch the storm for a while before settling down on the couch together, just to snuggle, talk, and hold hands. It’s one of the best afternoons I’ve ever had. As the gray light fades from the sky, I make a fire in the family room fireplace. Persephone assembles a nest of pillows on the floor and we eat dinner there together, then curl up to watch the flames. She sits sideways to me, leaning on my chest. 

The pounding of the rain outside and the crackle of the fire negates any pressure to talk. I run my fingers through her hair and stroke her shoulders. I love to watch the firelight play over her skin. Her eyes seem to sparkle with mischief. 

“What are you thinking about?” I ask. I can’t resist, I have to know.

She smiles without looking at me. “You.”

“Oh really?” I kiss her arm, trailing slowly down to her elbow.

“Mm-hmm. I was thinking I might have fun being scary, too.”

I chuckle against her skin and slither around until I can rest my head in her lap. She smiles down at me, running her fingers through my hair. She’s absolutely smirking now. “You’re welcome to try, little goddess,” I say. Deliberately challenging her.

She laughs. “Maybe I will, sometime. When I’m not nauseated or starving or so soppily in love that I can’t take my hands off you.”

“You need something to eat?” 

“Not right now. Maybe some dessert in a bit.”

“Okay.” 

I watch her while she traces my nose and then my lips with the tips of her fingers. Outside, the storm rages, and thunder sounds in the distance.

“Do you want a boy or a girl?” Persephone whispers.

I’m a little startled. “I don’t know. Does it matter? Having our child will be enough.”

She smiles. “Yeah. Whenever I think about it I get excited all over again. Are you feeling calmer about it now?”

“I think so. I just don’t like the idea of you suffering, and knowing I’m responsible for that.”

Persephone tweaks my nose. “That’s a little egocentric. This is just how pregnancy is, and it’s a price I’m more than willing to pay.”

“I suppose I can make it up to you with diaper changes and dealing with middle of the night colic.”

“That’s the spirit! We’re in this together, aren’t we?”

“Of course we are.” 

I sit up so I can kiss her and she slides into my lap. I hug her close, with the warmth of the fire on my back, and glance out the glass doors at the pounding rain. A flash of lightning to the North briefly illuminates the terrace and I’m chilled to see a tall, cloaked figure standing there. Watching us. 

I pull Persephone tight to my chest, feeling rage boil up in me. Her lips are sliding on my throat, her hand stroking the back of my neck. I fight down the urge to slam the doors open and start an argument. Protecting Persephone in this case might be better accomplished by keeping her mother’s obsessive behavior to myself. For now.

I don’t remove my gaze from where I spotted the figure. I glare, letting Demeter know I see her, and wait for the next lightning flash even while Persephone is beginning to unbutton my shirt. 

When it comes, it’s a lengthy one, but the light reveals no stealthy silhouettes. I’m relieved and also deeply annoyed. Demeter has shown in the past that she’s willing to transgress boundaries in order to take actions that she thinks will protect Persephone. I don’t trust her not to do something like that again. Her willingness to creep around in the dark proves she hasn’t given up.

“Oh, are you doing the scary now after all?” Persephone asks. Her smile is teasing, laden with suggestion.

“Sorry, I got distracted. How about that dessert?”

“Oh, yeah, I want some of that chocolate cake! And then bed?”

“Absolutely. I’ll be right there.”

Persephone goes into the kitchen and puts the kettle on. I go to look for Cerberus. I want a word with him.

***

At some point during the night, Persephone wakes me with kisses all over my face and neck, my hair, and even my chest. She’s intent and deliberate, a little bit frantic. She keeps at it, and I try to ask her what’s going on, but every time I start to speak she kisses my mouth again. I take the hint and shut up, letting her do what she wants.

After a couple of minutes she pauses, then lays her head on my shoulder, snuggles up, and dozes off again. I’m left a bit stunned, and highly amused. I think it over and decide she was never fully awake. Maybe she dreamed something that made her need to reassure herself that I’m really here? What an absurd joy, to be woken that way by a playful, loving goddess.

I hold her close, her hair in my nose, and inhale deeply. She smells absolutely wonderful with that layer of extra nuance that Springtime gives her, or perhaps it’s pregnancy. I always know when she has her period, does it make sense that I could smell her current condition too? 

Whatever it is, I noticed it immediately upon transferring here and taking her in my arms, and it hasn’t gone away. It’s comforting and arousing at the same time. She smells of sunshine and growing things and sugar and sex and home. I fall asleep again, with my thoughts and my arms both full of her.

When I wake again it’s full daylight and the sun is shining through the bedroom windows directly into my eyes. Stupid Helios, he never liked me. I grumble and turn over. The spot next to me is empty, the sheets cold. There are a few petals scattered about, which makes me smile. She was recently here, at least. I’m just as much in need of reassurance as Persephone was during the night.

I get up and put on some clothes, then go looking for her. In the kitchen I find more traces of her presence, some dirty dishes soaking in the sink and a platter with an iced coffee cake on it. There’s a couple pieces already cut out of it, so I cut some for myself. I find a note attached to the coffee maker:  _ Fresh berries in the fridge. I’m outside, love you! _

I smile to myself. I’m not very interested in the berries, at least for the moment. I make myself a coffee, then take it and my cake out to the terrace. The doors are wide open but I don’t see Persephone. Maybe she went out to the courtyard, on the other side of the house? I stand still for a minute in the warm sun, enjoying the breeze. The rain last night left everything fresh and clean, the plants of Persephone’s garden perceptibly growing.

I become aware of voices below me, and walk around the planting beds and down the steep path towards the little rocky spring. I have to be careful not to go too far and approach the boundary stones, as that would violate the Agreement, but the sides of the hill are still within the consecrated zone of Eleusis. 

I walk around the big boulder that shelters the spring and find my wife sitting with her brother, the two of them chatting and dunking their feet in the cold spring water. Persephone turns immediately and beams at me. 

“Good morning!” she says. “I see you found the cake.”

“Good morning, yourself. Hello, Arion.”

“Hello, Uncle. Are you enjoying your stay in the Mortal Realm?”

“How could I not?” I sit down on a rock and sip my coffee, then set it down.

“Oh, I’ve been rude,” Persephone says. “You want some cake, Arion? I just made it, and I know you like sweets.”

His eyes light up. “Could I, please?”

“Of course, it’s no trouble.” She gets up and goes toward the house, patting my shoulder in passing. 

Once she’s out of earshot, Arion doesn’t waste any time. “I wanted to get you alone. You should know that my mother’s been hanging around here, spying on you two.”

“Yes, I spotted her last night, in the rain. It was a bit creepy.”

“Persephone doesn’t know?”

“I haven’t mentioned it yet. I will have to, but I don’t want to ruin her vacation. How is it you know this?”

“Because I’ve been watching my mother for years. Trying to understand her, I guess.”

“You also decided not to tell Persephone?”

“I was going to, but she told me about Mother’s visit here the other day. I think she’s already wary.”

“I would agree with that. Maybe it’s enough.”

“What do you figure Mother gets out of this?”

“The spying? She wants evidence that I’m an abusive asshole. Something she can use to pry Persephone away and wrap her up in tissue paper.”

Arion snorts and giggles. “I haven’t known her long, but I already know she’d hate that.”

“That she would. How are the horses doing? Recovering?”

“Oh yeah! All the new foals are coming, it’s wonderful. I love this time of year.” 

I can’t help smiling at his enthusiasm. I’m very excited about a new arrival, too, though it won’t be until late Autumn. Persephone returns and hands her brother a plate with a massive slice of cake. He begins devouring it, as usual thrilled to get the baked goods he doesn’t have in his regular life.

“Arion was telling me the spring grasses are especially delicious this year,” Persephone informs me. 

I chuckle. I guess cake isn’t the only product of Persephone’s work that Arion enjoys. “You said the preliminary research was showing that there will be a complete recovery from Winter,” I observe.

“I think it’s more than that,” Arion says, his mouth full of cake. “The Winter was awful, but have you noticed how intense Spring is?”

I exchange a glance with my wife. “I’m limited to my view from here, but I think I know what you mean.”

“The berries that the nymphs bring me are spectacular,” Persephone says. “Packed with nutrients and flavor, and bigger than usual.”

“This isn’t my area at all, but does it make sense that produce would be more… condensed, because the growing season is shorter now?” I ask. I’m not sure if I’m making sense.

Persephone grins. “It does make sense, because that’s exactly what I’ve been spending the last month doing.”

“Well keep it up!” Arion says. “The new grasses are incredible and I can’t wait for the grain and apples.”

Persephone nudges him with her elbow. “And more cake?”

“Yeah. Next time can you make carrot?”

She smiles, delighted by his request. “I’d be happy to.”

Arion gives her the plate back and then a quick hug. “I don’t want to interrupt your vacation. Good to see you both.” He trots down the hill while we watch. 

“Have you been able to spend more time together?” I ask.

“Yes. He stops by every few days and we chat. He’s still avoiding Mother though.”

I wonder if I should tell her about Demeter’s visit last night. I don’t want to spoil her mood, so I decide to put it off for now. “Do you want help watering the garden?” I ask. I’m finished with my breakfast.

“No, the rain last night was plenty. I should do some weeding, though. You want to help with that?” Her tone is teasing, as if she expects me to say no.

“I’d love to, but you’ll have to tell me what’s a weed and what belongs.”

Persephone smiles. “Well, some help will make it go faster. Then maybe we can do something else.”

“I’m up for anything you want, little goddess.”

***

Our day passes pleasantly, with gardening, playing with the dogs, eating, swimming, and a delightful hour on the rug in the study. Persephone jokes that we ought to have sex in every room in the house, and I’m happy to support this ambition. I have interesting plans for the dining room.

We’re watching TV late in the afternoon, a little worn out but still so touch-starved we can’t let go. Persephone lies on the couch with her legs slung over my lap. We’re holding hands and I rub her feet with my free hand.

Demeter’s voice from the terrace door interrupts just as I’m turning my thoughts to a little seduction. “Oh, what are you watching? May I join you?”

Persephone turns to look, but doesn’t get up. I don’t move either. I’m annoyed with Demeter’s casual drop-in, but it’s better than spying in the dark. 

“Hello, Mama,” Persephone says. “We’re watching a movie.” 

The one we just started promised to be an adventure with a torrid love story. I wonder if that’ll scare Demeter off.

“That sounds fun!” Demeter chirps, sounding completely fake.

“Forgive me for not getting up,” Persephone says. “I’m terribly comfy. You know where things are, you can get yourself a drink.” 

“Oh, thank you darling, I’m fine.” 

She settles down in a chair but spends the next few minutes watching us more than the movie. It’s distracting and very grating. I keep my temper, though, and ignore her. I won’t give Demeter any fuel for her asinine theories about me. 

There’s a lull in the action of the movie, and Demeter decides to fill it. “How is the soil reconditioning in Attica going?”

“I hear it’s fine,” Persephone says, not taking her eyes from the screen.

Demeter doesn’t take the hint. “I could go tomorrow and check for you?”

“If you like.”

I keep rubbing Persephone’s feet, saying nothing. Injecting myself into the tension between mother and daughter will help nothing. I need to build up my reserves for Demeter’s next attack, because I know it’s coming.

***

The following day is the last of my days off, although I’m more determined than ever to keep an abbreviated schedule and work remotely as much as possible. I can’t justify monopolizing any more of Persephone’s time, though. She really is needed to keep Spring on track, and she would never forgive herself if she let the mortals down.

We go through our pile of mail in the afternoon, cuddling together in a big armchair in the family room. Occasionally we read something aloud or discuss an idea. It’s a relief to get back to our normal way of sharing monarchical duties, rather than having to write long letters or send Hecate to talk to Persephone on my behalf. I missed her terribly while she was gone, not just personally, but as my partner. She makes me a better king through her attention to duty and her passion for improvement.

As evening approaches, we get started on dinner. We work together in the kitchen, chatting, joking, helpless to keep from touching. I help prepare the side dishes and then go outside to the grill to start the steaks. In a few minutes, Persephone comes up behind me and slips her arms around my waist. I can feel her mouth grazing my spine, her nose rubbing back and forth.

“Smells so good,” she says.

“Ah, that's my secret marinade.”

“Oh, the meat smells good too, but I meant  _ you.” _ She squeezes me and I hear her inhale deeply.

I laugh. "I'm happy to be your dessert, if you're feeling that way."

“I'm always feeling that way, Smush. The book was right.”

I turn to kiss her. “I don't think it's more often than usual, Kore. Maybe it's more intense for you.”

“I think about you all day. I’m not going to wear you out?”

“No. Never.”

We kiss again, long and slow this time. When we pull back, Persephone beams at me.

“Oh, you make my toes curl!” she says.

I laugh. I've never understood that expression. “Is that a good thing?”

“Definitely. It means you set off all sorts of tingling all over my body. With just a kiss.”

“I do like the sound of that! May I give you another and see if it happens again?”

She giggles. “Are we playing doctor? Yes, you may.”

Persephone barely speaks through dinner beyond minimal replies to my comments, but she never takes her eyes from me. The focused lust that flows from her keeps me alert. When we get up to clear the table, her movements are slow and languid, deliberately enticing. She knows she has all of my attention.

I think it over while we clean up. She’s not making specific offers, or even engaging in banter. She’s waiting for me to take charge. I can do that. I have some ideas.

“I barely got a chance to see you in your new rubies,” I say, letting my eyes do the talking more than my words.

Persephone smiles, then looks down as if she’s feeling shy. “Would you like me to wear them for you?”

“Yes. I promise to get a good look this time.”

“I’ll give you a good look, all right,” she replies, her smile flashing boldly. She’s lured me in, and she thinks the hook is set.

I take a step forward so I’m looming over her and stare down. She flinches slightly from my sudden movement but her lips part with interest. She stares at me, frozen in place, waiting for me to say something.

“Is that all you plan to give me, Kore?” My voice is barely above a whisper, but Persephone is entranced.

“I’m already yours,” she says. “How can I give you what’s yours?”

I smile and catch her answering shiver. “I think you know the answer to that.”

She nods, her eyes wide. “May I go prepare myself?”

“You may. Give me ten minutes and then meet me in the dining room. While you’re getting ready, I want you to think about everything we’ve written to one another. All the plans we made for play.”

She shivers delicately. “The dining room?”

“Yes. I want to help with your project of a proper inauguration for each room.”

She doesn’t answer beyond a soft bite of her lip. I watch her retreat to the bedroom, then go and fetch my supplies. I’ve been planning this for the entirety of our separation. I need to make a few adjustments to allow for Persephone’s condition, but I’m certain she’s going to enjoy it. She made it clear in her letters that she was extremely eager to play certain games of restraint and denial, and it seems the time has arrived.

When the ten minutes are up, I hear the sound of heels clicking on the wood floor of the living room, then she pauses. I wonder if she’s noticing that the terrace doors are closed and the curtains are drawn. No doubt she can also see the flickering candlelight coming from the dining room. I light the last few candles and set down the lighter. 

Everything is in place. I move to the doorway arch and lean against the wall, folding my arms and lifting one knee. 

“Something wrong, Sweetness?”

I can see her in the faint light, halfway between me and the bedroom hallway. I can’t tell what she’s wearing--a coat or a robe perhaps.

“I wanted to be sure you were ready for me,” she says. 

Her voice is low, with a bit of a throb in it. My arousal is a live thing, urging me to act. The craving to take her  _ hard _ wars with my need to tease. I love it when she wails and begs, or even better-- _ demands _ in her very best queen voice. I want both, and more than that, I want to give her what she needs. “I am fully prepared. I do hope  _ you _ are.”

She takes a few more steps, sauntering into the pool of candlelight spilling from the door. My mouth goes dry. Her hair is piled on top of her head in loose, spilling curls, and she’s holding some sort of wrap around her body. The fabric is iridescent gold and shimmery with highlights. She’s wearing a spectacular pair of shoes. Tall high heels, with thin, shiny gold straps.  _ Very _ sexy.

“I believe I’m prepared,  _ sir _ . Unless you have some critique?” Persephone unfolds her arms and lets the wrap fall open, placing her hands on her hips. She’s wearing the complete set of rubies, aside for the crown: necklace, earrings, bracelets, armlets, and belt. Her only garment is a tiny thong, which is gold to match her shoes and studded with rhinestones.

It would be the wrong tone to show her my real reaction. If I did that, my tongue would be hanging out as I fell to my knees and begged for her favor. Instead, I hold still and let only a brief smile cross my face. I know what she wants, and what I want to give her. First the teasing, then the catharsis of complete abandon. She loves that, and I know because she really likes to tell me so.

“Quite sufficient for my plans, I should say.” I walk slowly around her, inspecting. She’s exquisite and I’m sure she knows it. She’s been making plans just as much as I have.  _ “ _ Where did you get this… interesting garment you’ve added to your jewels?”

“A catalog. I picked out a bunch of things. I guess you like it?”

Which implies there will be more. “It shouldn’t be legal!” I growl.

Persephone tilts her head and gives a tiny smile. “You could always change the law. Although--isn't it  _ breaking _ laws that’s the exciting part?”

I am not falling in that trap. I move behind her and bend slowly until my mouth is just above her shoulder. “ _ You _ are exciting,” I tell her, my words barely a breath on her skin. “You could wear anything or nothing and I would feel the same way about you.”

She arches her back and turns to nuzzle the side of my face. “But?”

I grin, delighted by her persistence. One of my hands circles around in front of her. “But you look glorious in your jewels, Persephone.” I pinch her nipple lightly.

“That’s not a jewel,” she whispers, right in my ear.

“Oh? It’s hard like a jewel.”

“Perhaps I’m wrong. Sir.” 

Her voice makes me want to slide right into my role, but I can’t, not yet. I draw back a bit and moderate my tone. “We need to discuss limits. I know you planned this scene and I can see that you want it.”

She draws a shaky breath. “I really do. I need to let go and be completely yours!”

I let my fingers skim along her arms, drawing shivers from her. “I know you do, Sweetness. That’s fine. But some of the things we planned are out of bounds now.”

A tiny whimper steals from her. “Not everything?”

“No, not everything. But I won’t take any chance of hurting you. Not even a little.”

“Can you please, please,  _ please _ tie me up? Please?”

I breathe in her ear and watch her shudder. “I like how you’re asking.”

I offer my arm and Persephone rests her hand on my wrist. I lead her the few steps into the dining room. Dozens of fat, white candles adorn the sideboards on both sides of the room. The curtains are drawn, giving the room a solemn air. The table is draped in a silky black cover, and the chairs are pushed against the walls. My supplies are arranged at the far end of the table, covered with another cloth.

“Did you wonder why I selected this particular table?” I ask.

“I can’t say I did. It’s attractive, and the right size for the room.”

“And  _ very _ sturdy.”

“Oh, I see.” She blushes, glancing at it. “You made it look like an altar.”

“I suppose it does.”

“But there’s room on it for… other things.”

“Mm-hmm. Plenty of room.”

“Is all that room… for me?”

“Enough questions. Are you giving your consent?”

“Yes. Without reservation, sir.”

“Good.” I lead her to the long side of the table, until her hips press against it. “Bend over.” 

She flicks a glance at me and the tiniest twitch of a smile. She bends slowly--not  _ quite  _ slow enough to be insolent. 

“Making the most of your extra leeway, I see. You think I can’t punish you?”

“You said you wouldn’t.”

“There are many forms of punishment,” I growl. I bend down to speak right in her ear. “Including not giving you what you want.”

She shivers. In this game we’re engaged in, the only consequence she doesn’t crave is denial. I don’t mind being scary since it pleases her, but I’m far more reticent in physical acts of dominance than she would like. She’s utterly fearless in that area, whereas I’m terrified of hurting her. It’s made our play an extended negotiation.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Better. Are you comfortable? The jewelry isn’t hurting you like that?”

“Um. It presses in since I’m lying on it, especially the belt. It feels good, though.”

“You’ll tell me if it hurts, particularly when there’s weight on you.”

She grins. “Will there be weight on me?”

I raise an eyebrow and let out another growl. Persephone makes an effort to contain her enthusiasm within the mask of subservience. “Spread your legs as far as you can.”

She obeys immediately, watching me over her shoulder. I take her hands and place them over her head, adjusting her position so more of her weight is on the table. “Hold onto the edge,” I order. “Don’t let go.”

“Yes, sir.”

She wiggles a little, finding a comfortable position. I don’t think she’s trying to stimulate herself, not yet anyway. “Can’t you open more?” I smack her thighs a few times with my hand, not hurting her, just setting a tone.

“I’m trying!” Her toes just barely touch the floor. I watch her try to hold her feet up in the air, but her legs start to tremble and she drops them again. “I’m sorry sir!”

“This won’t do.” I move around in the shadows where she can’t see, thumping things. Trying to raise her anticipation. After a minute I bring a chair to the table and lift her foot up onto it. I repeat this with another chair for her other foot. She’s spread very wide. 

I stand still and admire her. The candlelight plays on her skin, catching the jewels of her belt and bracelets and making them sparkle with inner fire. Her position emphasizes her lovely round ass, set off by the narrow gold stripe of her thong. I can see a wet spot on the gold fabric. She’s mouthwatering. I want her very badly.

I flip back the cover from my supplies and take out the soft restraints. I buckle a pair to Persephone’s ankles, making sure they’re loose enough not to cut off circulation. Moving around the table, I remove her bracelets and set them aside, then put the cuffs on in their place. Persephone watches me, fascinated. I don’t put any ties through the rings, which seems to confuse her. Instead I just place her hands back at the edge of the table. 

I pick up a blindfold and let Persephone see me approaching with it. Her eyes are big and full of trust. I slip it on and her lips part on a soft gasp. “Yes? Is there a problem?”

“No sir.”

“Tell me what you’re thinking, Kore.”

“I’m… I’m eager. Very excited. And a little nervous. It’s been so long since we did this.”

Months, really. Even before our separation, she was working too hard and much too depressed to be in this headspace.

“I think last time was my birthday, and you were dominant then,” I say.

“Yes.”

“You did an  _ excellent _ job.”

“Thank you, sir. I know I haven’t been able to give you the same. I’m so sorry about that!” Her voice is a little frantic, on the edge of tears.

“Hush now, it’s all right,” I bend down and speak right to her face, stroking her hair gently. “We have all the time in the world. There’s so many things we can try, and no need to hurry.”

She nods, eager to agree. “Yes, I’m sorry. You’re right.”

“Are you sure you’re up to this?”

“Yes! Please don’t stop. I’m emotional but I think that’s part of why I need this. Sir.”

I smile at her tacked-on honorific. She’s not actually all that good at submitting, but that’s fine. It’s a game for us, not a lifestyle. “You said you wanted to belong to me again.”

“Yes.”

“Why is that?”

I move around the table, preparing my supplies. Watching and listening. 

She composes her thoughts for a minute before speaking. “It was really different being on my own and acting without you. I thought about you all the time, and I wrote to you about anything important, but I still had to make quick decisions about a lot of things. I mean  _ queen  _ level decisions.” She pauses, and makes a face, like she’s thinking about that. 

I trail my fingers down her spine and hear her hiss in a sensitive response. “Go on.”

“And now, the baby’s coming, and that’s going to change us. I guess I’m feeling tense about us as a couple, because we were apart, and everything was so difficult this Winter. I need reassurance that even though--” This time she works her mouth around something too big to say. 

I pull a chair over and sit down behind her, beginning to touch her legs up the outer sides. “Reassurance about what?” I make my voice low and firm. Encouraging her.

“I’m not… I’m not the same girl I was. The goddess who was so nervous to see you again I almost chickened out when Hera gave me that internship.”

“Did you really?” I settle one hand on her rump and begin rubbing, pressing firmly with my fingers and pinching a bit. My other hand strokes the back of her calf.

“Yes. I think being back in the Mortal Realm reminded me how much I’ve changed.” 

“You’re worried that the changes are displeasing to me?”

She pauses to think about that. I let my fingers trace the edges of her thong with delicate strokes, making her twitch a little in response. 

“Not really?” she says. “But there’s something deep inside me that wants to show you that I still think you’re the sexiest, strongest, most desirable and powerful being in existence.”

I freeze in momentary shock. The way she delivered those words--there can’t be any doubt that she means it. “Perhaps also something that wants to know that I find you to be the same?”

She sucks in a sharp breath. I stroke along the crease between her ass and thigh, where she’s sensitive. For a long moment, she doesn’t reply. “Yes,” she whispers in a tiny voice.

“I do. Every time you seem to reach the limits of what a deity can do, you just redefine the expectations. I find that incredibly sexy. You are desirable in every way, Persephone: as a goddess, a wife, and a queen.”

“Oh.”

My hand skims up her thigh, all the way to her labia. “Is that what you needed to hear?”

“I think so.”

“Good. Now I’m going to give you all my attention, for as long as it takes to make you stop thinking, until you only feel. Until  _ all _ you feel is love and desire.” I trace the rhinestones on her thong, watching the wet spot grow. 

“I love you so much!” she blurts.

“I know.” I smile to myself. Pretty soon she’ll be cursing my name. “You said you like how the jewelry presses on you.”

“Yes, sir. I like the weight of it, how it pulls and pushes. It makes me… more aware of my body.”

“How very interesting."

I press against the rhinestones as if they're buttons on a calculator, or keys on a piano. Persephone hums and wriggles. I slide my free hand under her belly and work my way up until I find a breast. She pushes herself up on her forearms to give me access.

Her breasts have appreciably grown with her pregnancy, and I've noticed in the last few days that her nipples are a little darker. I circle her nipple with a fingertip, feeling it crinkle into a point. With that hand, my touch stays delicate--but the other keeps up a relentless pressure, plying the rhinestones in random patterns. 

Persephone tries to squirm against my hand, already seeking the stimulation she craves. I pull it away and give her a swat on the ass, just enough to startle her. She freezes. 

“Stop that! Did I give you permission?”

“No sir!” 

I can tell from her tone that she’s surprised. She thought from my reluctance to engage in heavier play that I wouldn’t be strict with her, and now she’s realizing her mistake. 

“Hold still until I tell you otherwise.”

I start pulling on the back of her thong, hard. The straps dent Persephone's hips and she moans, lifting up slightly to show she’s complying, even though she wants the pressure.

I drop to my knees on the floor and put both hands on her ass. With my thumbs I stroke along the edge of the thong from the waistband all the way to the puffy pink flesh between her thighs. She raises her hips a tiny bit. I can smell her musk, potent and intoxicating. I want to give her everything. I want to torment her until she  _ begs _ .

I move closer to her heated core, letting her feel my breath on her wet skin.

“Please,” she whispers. “Please?”

“Begging already? Where is your pride, my Queen?”

I don’t wait for an answer. My tongue swipes up one side of the thong and down the other, then I suck on the damp fabric, feeling the slight dent of her entrance under my tongue. She moans and tries to grind back into me, but my hands hold her fast. I mouth her through the thong, knowing it won’t be enough to satisfy. 

I take my time teasing her until the fabric is soaked. Persephone is twitching in little helpless jerks, making a lot of noise. She’s obviously very aroused, but trying to stay in control of herself. Time for a little reward.

I use one hand to roll the front of her thong to the side, exposing her slit. She’s deeply flushed and glistening with moisture. I blow lightly, cooling her damp heat. Her clit is quite swollen, standing out prominently from its hood. I ghost my fingertip over it, barely a breath of a touch, but Persphone feels it. She chokes out a high-pitched squeak, but holds perfectly still.

She craves my touch, enough that she’s trying to control herself to get it. I listen to her panting, then touch her again. This time, she reacts. She tries to follow my finger, get more. She stops herself after only a moment and holds her breath.

“That was good, Kore. I can see you’re trying.”

I don’t give her time to quip back. My tongue probes between her folds, lapping at her wetness. I’m still fascinated that her flavor is distinctly different from normal, earthier. I suck at her labia while I find the hood of her clit with my fingers. I play with it, tugging a little, sliding it back and forth. She moans and her back arches.

I have no intention of touching her clit directly, not for some time at least. I massage the hood while I sloppily eat her out. I pay attention to her sounds and the little twitches of her body. She’s doing a very good job of controlling herself, which leads me to believe she’s concealing the full extent of her arousal. She wants to get off and she’s trying to make me deliver that for her.

Laughing would only give the game away. I slide my free hand under her torso, up her belly and between her breasts. I feel the hammering of her heart and the sweat on her skin. Her rapid breaths and the tiny hums in her throat betray her approaching climax. I know all the signs by now. 

I rub more slowly with my fingers, faster with my tongue. This has the effect to deepen and slow her arousal. 

“Ohhh,” she groans, very softly. 

Then she hisses, knowing she gave herself away. I give her a final slurp and pull away, standing up to go look through my tools. She gives a frustrated growl, but nothing further. 

I find the scissors I set aside for this and make two quick snips, severing the straps over her hips, and the thong falls off. Persephone snorts a laugh. 

“Huh. I thought that might piss you off,” I say.

“You want me angry?”

“I want you to lose control.” 

I put down the scissors and slide two fingers into her, up to the first knuckles, and crook them. I keep my hand on her hip to control her movement. 

“Oh!” Persephone cries. “More!  _ Please.” _

“You want more?” I pick up another object, a small vibrator with a ring on it that slips over my finger. “I’ll give you more.”

I place that finger at the top of her slit, near her clitoris but not on it. I stroke lightly, then turn the vibe on. Persephone jerks under my hand and gasps. With the other hand I begin fingering her again. Slow and shallow. 

“You’re so mean!” she cries. “Oh! I’m going to get you for this!”

I laugh. I have no doubt she will. “Keep up this behavior, and I’ll keep denying you,” I tell her, my voice stern. 

I stroke around her mound and labia with the vibrator, never close enough to the magic spot that will set her off. I tease with my fingers, alternating long strokes with short, circular probes. Sweat is sheening her back, and she throws her head from side to side, giving short, panting breaths. I slow my strokes, back off with the vibe. She’s building up again.

I can’t help grinning. Sweet wanton Persephone, so eager and so responsive! She can definitely come without direct clitoral stimulation if I keep this up long enough. The fact that she’s trying so hard to hide it, and nearly succeeding, is new and interesting. 

I massage with my fingertips just inside her entrance. Her fluids are gushing over my hand, a clear indicator of her true feelings. I keep the vibrating finger a careful distance from her swollen clit and watch as a droplet of sweat trickles down her spine to pool in the dip at the small of her back. She’s moving her hips in tiny circles, not aware of it. It’s mesmerizing. 

My own arousal is growing painful, but I try to ignore it. Watching Persephone, feeling her responses, smelling her sweat and musk, it’s all driving me out of my mind. I can’t push this much farther and keep the control I need to make her experience as mind-blowing as I want it to be. 

I let the vibrator linger just a bit closer to her greedy clit, and she draws a sharp breath. I pull it away, giving her a few strokes with my fingers inside before pulling that hand away, too. I help Persephone roll over onto her back, and rub her arms. She’s been stretching them out for a while and I’m about to put her in a new position. I don’t want her to get a cramp. 

“You all right?” 

“Yes, sir,” she says, her tone reproachful. She is  _ not  _ happy with me.

I grin to myself. It’s very freeing having her in a blindfold so I don’t need to keep my face stern. I’m going to have to put on a show in a few minutes. “Lift your legs. Way up!”

She obeys, folding herself almost double. I snap each wrist cuff to the same-side ankle cuff, leaving her trussed. She can move quite a bit to keep her limbs comfortable, but she’s helpless and exposed. 

“Still all right?”

“Yes. Other than the way my clit hurts!”

I give a sharp pinch on her mound, drawing a moan from her. “Do you need more discipline, Kore? Are you going to smart off, or are you going to be good?”

She bites her lip and whines. “I’ll be good! I promise.”

I take a few breaths and let her wait while I prepare myself for the next stage. Persephone was very clear about the sort of emotions she wants to feel in this session, and a bit of fear is one of them. Causing her pain is off the table for me, but I can stretch out her denial, and I can give her the thrill of something unfamiliar. I don’t feel entirely comfortable about this, but I’ve already deprived her of some of her favorite activities.

I begin taking off my clothes, making a little noise so Persephone is aware of what’s happening. I take my time, folding each garment as I remove it. Once I’m ready, I begin changing my appearance. My skin chills and I watch my hands to gauge the right degree of transformation. My skin grows dark, studded with bright stars; my hair lengthens and whips around my head. I let my teeth and claws sharpen and my eyes glow. I’m not certain I haven’t taken it too far, but she wants  _ scary  _ and this is how I do it.

I remove her blindfold and she blinks rapidly, trying to see me in the flickering candlelight. She inhales sharply when she understands. She makes a shuddery gasping sound, inarticulate but very clear that she’s still aroused. She swallows hard, and then relaxes, her head lowering to the table. She raises her feet so her legs are spread as far as they possibly can. “Please, I’ve been good,” she whispers. 

I don’t know what I expected, but her complete acceptance knocks me for a loop. I’ve frightened her before when I was like this--or to be more precise, angered or startled her. It’s not the same. 

“Yes, you have,” I reply. My cock jerks in the open air, eager for stimulation. The preliminaries have been plenty enough for me. “Who do you belong to, little goddess?”

“You!” she gasps, writhing in her restraints. “Always you, Hades! Please, make me yours!”

I don’t need more encouragement. I pull her to the edge of the table, knocking things to the floor in my eagerness. My cock in hand, I rub against her sopping wet core, stroking the head against her clit. She moans and squirms. The heat rising from her is astonishing, and entices me with promises of the kind of pleasure only Persephone can give me.

I want to plunge right in, but her vulva is so swollen from all the stimulation I’ve given her that I have to enter slowly. I probe gently, trying to ease the head inside. Persephone moans, throwing her head back and forth, begging me for more. Her inner walls are slippery but unbelievably tight. I grit my teeth and pant while she thrashes beneath me, wailing her demands. 

“Please, Hades, I need you! Please, oh, please, I need your cock right now!”

“I know what you need. Keep still.”

She can’t do it. I keep making short thrusts, spreading her wetness, going a little deeper each time. It’s sweet torture for me, and must be so much worse for Persephone. I put my hand at the top of her mound and pinch her labia firmly, giving her deep pressure but not direct stimulation. 

This  _ really _ sets her off. Her hands have enough freedom of movement that she reaches up to grab me by the shoulders. She tries to hook her feet around my back and pull me in, but I don’t let her. I keep making shallow forays, her tight passage beginning to yield and allow deeper penetration. 

“Please, Hades, please!” Persephone cries. “I need to come! I need it right now!”

“Oh, do you?” 

I think she’s finally ready, so I push hard, sinking all the way into her silken heat. She throws her head back, mouth open, gasping. I press the little vibrator right to her clit and her eyes pop open, very wide. There's a few moments of buildup as a whine grows in her throat, but then she unleashes a  _ howl. _ Her pussy begins to spasm around me, clutching hard, milking my cock with fierce muscular pulses. It's all I can do to hang on, keep thrusting inside her, giving her the deep, intense claiming that she wants.

My finger stays in place, buzzing against her oversensitive flesh, and Persephone begins to buck wildly. Her voice is out of control, animalistic: shrieks and moans and wordless keening. I almost relent, but she hasn't given her safeword. I think she can take more. My own orgasm is bearing down on me with the unstoppable force of a charging bull. 

I try to keep my focus on Persephone, hold it back, but it breaks over me with powerful, wracking spasms. I push deep, grinding into my lover, extending her pleasure all I can even while mine buffets me and steals my senses. I keep spurting inside her, over and over, feeling the vibration of the toy through her sheath. She’s still coming, squeezing me so hard it hurts. I don’t care. I am hers and I’ll give her every last bit of me.

I keep the vibrator going, watching her carefully. She shrieks again, loud, and the contraction of her inner muscles forces my softening cock out with a gush of semen. I think she may have reached her limit and I’m thinking of stopping--

“Enough! Trust!” Persephone barks.

Immediately I toss the vibrator away and unsnap the cuffs. “Are you all right?”

She nods and gasps, unable to answer. I reach down to the end of the table and grab one of the cleanup towels, then hand her a bottle of water. After removing her cuffs, I take off the jewelry too, frowning at the red marks from where the pieces pressed into her skin.

“Does this hurt?” I ask.

“No.” Her voice is soft and dreamy, with a little rasp from overuse. She takes a sip of water and smiles while offering me the bottle. “I feel wonderful.”

I take a sip and give it back. “You did beautifully, Sweetness. So patient and strong.” I take all the pins from her hair and let it down, then remove her strappy shoes. I begin massaging her arms and shoulders.

She grins lazily. “This always seems kinda backwards to me. You did all the work and now you have to take care of me, too.”

I grin back. “What you did was work, too. Besides, I want to pamper you. I think you deserve it.”

She shrugs. “What I really want is kisses, Smush.”

“Oh, all right then.” I pull her against my chest for a long, sweet kiss. “Anything else? I have snacks.”

“Just sleep, I think.”

“Okay.” I pick her up and carry her to the bedroom. “In case you were in any doubt--I belong to  _ you. _ Always.”

She nuzzles against my cheek, her fingers threading in my hair. “I know.”

By the time I get her to the bed, she’s asleep in my arms. I tuck her in carefully and lie next to her, to hold her in my arms as we sleep.

*******

In the morning, Persephone gets up before me, and by the time I’m dressed she’s already busy in the kitchen. 

“Hi!” she says as I come in. “I made you lunch.” She holds up a bag and grins cheekily at me. Back in the Underworld, this was a frequent game between us.

“Sneaky little goddess! No greasy cafeteria food for me.”

She giggles. “You’ll like this, Smush, I promise. I made you a sandwich Acmonides taught me.”

“I look forward to it. Will you make me a flower, too?”

“Of course.” She cups her hands and her power flows. In her fingers, she creates a five-petaled white flower with yellow stalk-like things in the center. She holds it up to my nose and I sniff.

“Smells nice. What is it?”

“Orange blossom. You’re planning to look that up?” She tucks the flower into my buttonhole.

I grin. “I will.”

She gives me a satisfied little smile. “Now then, do you want pancakes or maybe eggs for breakfast?”

***

Hecate is waiting for me when I arrive at the office. “Welcome back, Hades,” she says. “I trust all is well with Persephone?”

I want to tell her the good news. She’s been my crutch and my confidante during the separation and I couldn’t have made it without her. “She’s quite well. We had a lovely little break.”

“Excellent. I made some interesting contacts at the housewarming. I’ve been wanting to discuss it with both of you.”

“Of course, you can come for dinner some night. I’ll get back to you. Can you give me a preview in the meantime?”

“It can wait. I’m still putting together a few ideas.”

“All right. Are we meeting this morning about the new marketing plan? I ran it by Persephone and I have her notes.”

“Great, let’s get to it. I’m sure you have a lot scheduled today.”

It is a fully packed day, in fact, and until mid-afternoon I barely have a moment to myself. Persephone gave me clear instructions this morning as to what time she expects me home and what she will do if I’m not right on the dot. It’s deeply frustrating to have to wait until the appointed moment. I could go home and get work done there, be a lot more relaxed, and wait for her. I could be cooking for her. I order some dinner for us to be delivered to the office and when it arrives, it’s  _ finally _ time to go. 

I enter the Narrow Spaces with the bag in one hand, loosening my tie with the other. Coming out in the foyer, and I hear a soft sound behind me in the living room. 

“ _ Hello _ there, big guy.” 

I freeze and grin to myself. I do like that tone in her voice, very much. “Hello, little lady. May I turn around?”

“You may.”

I set down the bag and turn. Persephone is leaning against the back of the living room sofa, her arms stretched to the side. She lifts one shoulder, then bats her lashes at me. She's wearing a filmy chemise of soft green. It's not really opaque and only barely covers her ass. She's all big eyes and gorgeous curves, that knowing smile and that smart mouth.

“I haven't seen  _ that  _ before,” I say. “More from the catalog?”

She poses for me, arms behind her head, one knee lifted and leaning back. “Yes. You like?”

“I will like tearing it off you!”

“Oh! You wouldn’t tear anything so pretty?” She pouts and takes a new pose, turned partly away to give me the rear view. The garment dips low and there are diagonal straps crossing her back.

I swallow hard. I can see everything through the sheer fabric. “N-not really. But if I’d known you had plans, I would have worn something special for you.”

“You’re already wearing just what I want to see you in.” Persephone looks me up and down and licks her lips. “You looked so good this morning, I haven’t stopped thinking of you all day.”

“I suppose that means you’re feeling rather desperate?”

“Oh, I  _ am. _ What about you?”

I take a step forward. “My desperation is getting out of control.”

I start to take off my suit jacket but Persephone gives me a tiny headshake. There’s something about this negotiation at a distance that is unspeakably hot. I’m eager to get my hands on her, but hearing her voice and watching her move is heightening my anticipation. 

“I like you desperate. I like you out of control.” She lifts the edge of the chemise a bit, exposing her hip. She’s not wearing anything underneath. Even though I already knew that, watching her do that sets off hot sparks in me. “I want you _ right now. _ ”

I take two rapid strides and seize her by the waist. She twists in my grip, presenting her ass and lifting her knee onto the back of the couch. She leans forward a bit and stares at me over her shoulder. As my fingers sink into her hot depths, I’m rewarded with a sharp, gratified cry.

“I need you! No teasing this time!”

“I know what you need,” I growl. My mouth settles on the curve between her neck and shoulder and I suck hard.

Persephone arches her back and grinds against me. Her hand finds my erection and strokes me through my trousers, making me groan. “Now!” Her voice crackles with command.

I don’t want to hold off either. “Yes, now!” 

I yank at my clothes, frantic to free my painfully engorged cock. Persephone moans deeply, making me throb in response. She arches her back and raises on her toes to give me free access. I rub against her wet, silken heat and she squirms. 

“I mean it, no teasing!”

I have no intention of teasing. Reassured of her readiness, I flex my hips and sink into her yielding, slick grip. The relief of being inside her is indescribable. I hold her tight to my body and push deeper, slowly filling her as she wails with both praise and complaint.

“So good!” she says. “More!”

“Always more.” I reach my hilt and settle for a moment, twisting inside her, enjoying the soft press of her flesh against my hips. I hold her waist firmly with one hand and use the other to stroke her. I start at her thighs, trailing my fingertips upwards and tracing her distended labia, then a parallel path with two fingers along the edge of her pubic curls.

She bucks rebelliously, but she’s caught between me and the high couch back, with one knee up. Helpless. 

“Tease! Scoundrel!” 

I just give her a little laugh, dark and low, as I slip my hand under her silky nightgown. I cup her breast, gently lifting, enjoying its weight. “Guess we can check the living room off the list.”

She groans in frustration. “Not yet we can’t!”

“It doesn’t count until you get what you want?”

“No! Fuck me properly!”

I can’t help laughing again, but I draw back, beginning a firm rhythm. Persephone moans in my arms, her back arching, pushing against me. I’m aware of the lewd picture we’re making: her nearly naked in a provocative wisp of silk pushed up past her waist, me with my trousers half-mast around my knees. I pick up speed, slapping hard against her cushiony ass. Her pussy gushes around me, hot and tight. 

“Yes!” she cries. “So good.” 

She bends forward while keeping her back arched, sweeping away any hesitation I might have harbored. I hold tight and pound her while she honors me with an array of delightful sounds.

“Please, more!”

I’m almost dizzy with lust, wildly stimulated by her need, her voice, her slippery embrace. I hold her hips and lose myself in thrusting inside her. For once, I give up all my restraint, all my nagging inner voices that tell me I want too much, that I’m too greedy and too demanding.

Persephone’s loud demands show she doesn’t think so. She wants all I can give her. I hold her tight. My balls are aching with the need to come and I feel like I’m going to shatter into pieces. She twists in my arms, reaching up to grab my head, and pulls me into a searing kiss. Her tongue is in my mouth, churning in time with my cock inside her.

Something about that, Persephone’s complete abandon, her open lust for me, sets me off. I come explosively with a shout, and feel her shudders around me.

“I’m coming!” she shrieks. “Hades! I love you!”

“I love you too,” I gasp. I’m shaking with aftershocks, hot waves of pleasure still jolting my limbs. 

I rest my head on her shoulder and try to breathe. My knees are trembling and my eyes won’t focus properly. Persephone is panting, limp in my arms.

“That was wonderful. I needed that,” she says.

“Me too.” 

We stay like that for a minute, trying to reclaim some calm. I nuzzle the back of her neck with little kisses. 

“Are you hungry, Sweetness?”

“Mmm. Starving, as always.” 

I laugh as I pull out. “We can eat right away.”

“I think I’ll put on some clothes first,” Persephone says.

I follow her into the bedroom and we both put on bathing suits. We take the bag of takeout to the terrace and eat out there, side by side on the double lounger.

“I wanted to cook for you tonight, but I only got home right before the appointed time,” Persephone says. “It’s a good thing you thought to bring something.”

“You made me breakfast and lunch, and you’re already working hard enough as it is.”

She shrugs. “I want to do nice things for you.”

I shake my head and wrap my arm around her. “You do plenty. You met me at the door with a wonderful surprise. You worked your ass off making a home for us here. And more than that…” My hand snakes around to cup her belly. “I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

She gives me a kiss and then feeds me a bit of chicken. I nuzzle her temple before releasing her. I twist around and dig through the pocket of my robe for the present I brought home today.

“I liked your surprise very much. As it happens, I have a surprise too.”

Persephone smiles as I open my hand. I commissioned the diamond pomegranate pendant weeks ago, but when she gave me the news about the baby, I contacted the jeweler and ordered a second one. The delicate gold chain dangling from my fingers sports the original pendant, together with a tiny second pomegranate with a sapphire in its center. 

“Oh! Is the itty-bitty one for the baby?”

I grin, delighted that she gets it. “Uh huh. You like it, then?”

“It’s beautiful! So thoughtful, Smush.” She turns so I can put it on her. “You’re going to spoil me, you know.” She gives me a sweet kiss.

“No more than you spoil me, Sweetness.”

***

Our days take on a new rhythm. Persephone roams the Mortal Realm, bringing Spring to full flower. I transfer to the Underworld in the morning and throw myself into work, then bring home some food in mid-afternoon. Our circles only overlap at Eleusis, a place that I quickly begin to associate with joy and fulfillment. I grow to love this house with its extraordinary view. It’s our trysting place.

Every morning I’m reluctant to leave, and Persephone is just as reluctant to let me go. We exchange long kisses, telling each other how miserable we’ll be all day long. It’s a bit juvenile, but it’s true. I hate leaving her. It’s enormously better than our month-long separation, but I can’t wait until she can come home properly and sit by my side where she belongs. It stings when we eventually pry ourselves apart, but the pain is balanced by the knowledge that we’ll be together again in the evening. Nothing’s going to keep us separated for long.

I’m sitting through the most boring meeting of all time, listening to some marketing wonk drone on about the plans for next year’s πPhone planned release when my phone buzzes with a priority text. 

**Eileithyia:** _P. is feeling unwell and needs a few things_

I stand up so fast my chair falls over with a loud  _ thump, _ startling all the half-asleep minions suffering through this presentation. Everyone stares at me in shock.

“What’s the matter?” Hecate asks.

“I need to go,” I tell her. I don’t even bother to leave the room, I transfer directly home. 

I find the dogs lying around in the living room, and the terrace doors wide open. There are voices in the bedroom so I rush in to find the room empty--the voices are coming from the bathroom and I hear a horrible retching sound. 

“I’m here!” I yell, but before I can enter, Eileithyia comes out and closes the door behind her.

“Hey, Uncle Hades,” she says. “Don’t worry, Persephone will be okay. She overdid it today and this is her body letting her know.”

I bounce on my toes with tension. There’s another awful noise. “I need to see her!”

“No,” my niece says, holding up a hand. “She doesn’t want you to see her like this. If you’d read the second text you would have seen the list of things she needs.”

“Oh.” I look down at my phone. Sure enough, there’s a second text with a list attached.

“You go buy that stuff, and I’ll help her get cleaned up. Please don’t worry too much. This is pretty standard for pregnancy.”

Shit. Did I overreact? I transfer back to the Underworld to hunt out the supplies Persephone needs. Ginger ale, crackers, broth, lemon tea, candied ginger. The shopping trip is accomplished quickly and I bring my plunder home and put everything away. 

I return to the bedroom with a cup of lemon tea and some salty crackers to find Persephone lying on her back in bed with one arm flung over her eyes. She’s wearing the pajama pants with the cavorting dogs on them, and her bunny slippers. She looks pale and clammy. 

Eileithyia is holding Persephone’s arm, digging her fingers in firmly, some sort of massage. Three of the dogs are arrayed at the foot of the bed, watching my wife with concern.

“Hey,” I say, keeping my voice soft. “Want some tea?”

“Okay,” Persephone replies. Her voice is raspy. 

“Did you get the ginger ale, too?” Eileithyia asks. “That’s often the best remedy.”

“Yes, I’ll go get one.”

I run to fetch it, and when I get back Persephone is sipping the tea slowly. She sets the cup down in order to take the soda from me and begins on that instead.

“What happened, Sweetness?” I sit down carefully on the edge of the bed.

“I worked all morning in the hot sun, and forgot to eat,” she tells me between sips. “Then I had an argument with my mother.”

“Oh.”

Eileithyia takes over the explanation. “Fortunately she had the presence of mind to ask Demeter to do an errand, and sent for me before the barfing really got going. Neither of you should worry, this is not a big deal. You know now what it feels like to push yourself too hard, so be more careful next time.”

Persephone gives a little grunt of assent and keeps sipping her soda. 

“Are you guys planning to tell people soon? I think it won’t be long before it becomes obvious,” Eileithyia says. “Some of those nymphs might be bright enough to figure it out, based on today.”

Persephone and I exchange a look. “We should make some plans for that,” she says. “It’s just been nice having this secret.”

“I get that. But time’s running out.”

“Is there anything further to worry about for today?” I ask. “More I can do?”

“She mostly needs rest,” Eileithyia says, then addresses Persephone. “Eat in small amounts when you feel up to it. Lots of fluids.”

“And you’re _ sure _ she’s okay?” I can’t help being anxious.

My niece smiles. “Yes, I checked. They’re both fine.” She’s still rubbing Persephone’s arm and notices me watching. “There’s a pressure point in the forearm that can help with nausea. Right here, see? You press in pretty firmly.” 

Persephone lets me try on her other arm and nods when I get it right. “That helps,” she says. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess. You’re both too busy to be my babysitters.”

I snort. “There is  _ nothing _ more important than you, Sweetness.”

Eileithyia smiles. “Yeah, I’m busy, but it’s great. Uncle Hades, did you know there’s a huge boom in mortal pregnancies? All due to our friend, here.”

Persephone looks embarrassed by this and I can’t help smiling. “Of course, we need to clear out the backlog of deserving shades. Elysium is packed.”

“And by  _ packed _ he means you can’t take a walk there without running into a few shades now,” Persephone says. Her voice is scratchy and she looks very tired.

“I’ve been very generous in offering rebirth while you’ve been gone,” I tell her, pretending to be indignant.

I want to distract her from her stomach’s rebellion. From her slight smile, she’s not fooled.

“I think you’re on the mend,” Eileithyia says. “I’ll check in on you tomorrow, okay?”

“Sure,” Persephone says, without much enthusiasm.

I keep rubbing Persephone’s arm for a few minutes after my niece goes. She closes her eyes and sips ginger ale with her other hand.

“I brought soup, would you like some?” I ask.

“Maybe in a bit. What I really need is a snuggle. Or wait--am I too gross?”

“Never. You're my radiant little goddess.”

I kick off my shoes and lie down next to her as she turns onto her side. I move up against her and she presses the full length of her back hard into my chest. We've found spooning to be the go-to position for snuggling, putting no pressure on her chest and belly.

“Don't ever let me go,” she whispers.

“I won't. I promise.”

Her hair is short today, curling around her ears. I long to stroke it, feel the soft, fuzzy strands caressing my palm. I just hold her very gently, not willing to do anything that could trigger the nausea. Only a few minutes later, there’s a voice out on the terrace. Demeter, calling for Persephone. I sit up to go deal with this as Persephone sighs deeply and starts to push herself upright.

I put my hand on her shoulder. “No, don’t get up. You need to rest.”

“You sure?”

“Sure that I can deal with her? Yes. I’ll even be polite.”

“I couldn’t blame you if you weren’t.”

“I’ve got my eye on the long-term goal, Sweetness. It’s easy to be gracious when I’ve already won.”  I pull the sheet up to her shoulders and kiss the nape of her neck. “Have a good nap.”

I leave the bedroom, carefully shutting the door behind me. Demeter is standing in the living room, with folded arms and a scowl. I think she was trying to work herself up to barging right into our bedroom. I remind myself that I promised to be polite.

“Hello, Demeter. Do you want a drink?”

She eyes me suspiciously. “Where is Persephone?” 

“She’s having a nap before dinner. She worked hard today.”

“What of it? She’s strong and capable!”

“Certainly, but she’s also entitled to rest when she wants it.”

“Or when  _ you _ want it. You get some sort of sick pleasure out of controlling access to her?”

“Projecting again?” I cross the living room and head toward the kitchen. 

Demeter lingers, torn between arguing with me and intruding on Persephone. She follows me after a few moments of indecision.

I start packing coffee into the filter basket. “You want one?” 

“I’m not taking any drink from your hands!”

I snort. “Remind me, which of us has a history of putting drugs into drinks?”

“It wouldn’t surprise me a bit if that's how you seduced my daughter.”

“Again, you’re projecting. You might want to talk to a therapist about that.” I start the machine and watch the coffee flow into my cup.

“How  _ dare _ you. I was acting to protect her, to remove her from  _ your _ pernicious influence. Let me tell you, I’d do far more than that!”

“You would, if you didn’t already understand that Persephone would never forgive you.”

Demeter makes a choking sound. “I’d rather have her angry at me and safe.”

“That’s assuming you could succeed, when she would fight you tooth and nail. The only thing that’s ever going to change Persephone’s mind is one of Eros’s lead arrows. Good luck convincing him.”

Her eyes narrow. “You conceited pig. She’s a bright girl, she’ll see through you in time!”

I smile into my coffee cup and lean against the counter. “Oh, she already does, I assure you. She sees right through me, not just once, but constantly.”

Demeter seems to take that as some kind of innuendo. “You disgust me. This isn’t over.” She stomps out the terrace doors.

I clean up, then go back to Persephone. She’s sound asleep and doesn’t stir when I climb in with her. I snuggle up to her again and rest my head on her shoulder. Pretty soon I find myself dozing off.

I wake up to the light of sunset outside, with both my hands already full of Persephone's gorgeous ass. She's lying across my chest, watching me. She has the box of crackers in one hand and she's nibbling on one with the other. Her usual nausea-circumvention routine.

“You're getting crumbs on me,” I say.

“You're leaving thumb-prints on my butt,” she replies.

“You want me to stop?”

“No. I thought we were making observations.”

I grin. “I want to wake up next to you every day, forever. Here, in the Underworld, wherever you are. If that includes cracker crumbs all over me, I'll take it.”

She smiles and offers me one, so I let her feed me. “I think it goes without saying that you're welcome to squeeze my butt anytime.”

Seducing me is no effort at all for Persephone. All it takes is for her to walk or speak, smile at me, make a gesture. Or in this case, brush crumbs from my chest with sharp little flicks. What can I say, I'm her plaything.

“I guess you’re feeling better?”

“Yup. It was just one of those passing things.”

***

I’m very reluctant to leave Persephone after yesterday’s episode but she insists she’s fine and needs to work. I only agree to go when she offers to send me notes all day, keeping me updated, just as she did when we were forced to be apart. I hate not being able to take care of her, but I refuse to be the kind of man who would drive her away through clinging too hard. She resents her mother’s behavior--I won’t let myself be anything like that.

It’s a very long day of worrying, but her notes help, and Eileithyia sends me a text at noon letting me know that Persephone is well. It’s reassuring but I’m also concerned that my niece thought a follow-up was necessary. I know that’s ridiculous. She said she planned to check in.

In the afternoon I come home at the agreed-upon time with a large bag of aromatic food. Persephone is waiting for me in the family room and she stands up when I transfer in. She puts her hands on her hips as if she’s annoyed and speaks before I can.

“Oh, what is this? A handsome stranger in my house? Whatever shall I do?” 

She’s wearing one of my shirts, with the sleeves rolled up and only a couple of the buttons done. It doesn’t look like she’s wearing anything else. She looks like her normal self, glowing with health.

“Pardon me, ma'am. I'm here to check the…” the what? What is there to check? “Uh, the pool. I’m here to check the pool.”

“You’re the new pool boy? You don’t seem to be dressed for it.” She makes a skeptical face. 

“No, ma’am, this is my second job, you see.”

“My goodness, a hard worker, then. Perhaps you’d like to change your clothes.” 

She gestures toward the half-bath, and I go in. My black swim briefs are sitting on the counter. I grin to myself as I change. I love that she planned something, and I’m pleased that I managed to pick up my cue properly. I wonder what she has in store for me.

I go out to the terrace, sporting my sunglasses and a major erection. Persephone is waiting in a chair by the poolside. One foot is up on the seat, the other swinging idly. 

“Where would you like me to start, ma’am?” I ask.

She gestures vaguely at the pool, so I go over and open the access hatch. I bend over to give her a view she’ll probably like. She makes her voice haughty and glares at me. 

“Don't you think it's rather forward, being around a lady when you're… bulging like that?”

“I don't mean to offend you, ma'am.”

“Oh, I'm not  _ offended. _ It's a compliment, I'd say.”

Persephone watches me fiddle with the filter for a few minutes, and I watch her while pretending not to. She keeps nibbling suggestively on the tip of her finger. When she speaks again, her sultry tones draw me like a magnet. “Come here, pool boy. I have another job for you.”

“Yes ma’am?”

“Sit down.” She takes my sunglasses from my face and puts them on herself, smirking at me. She nudges me into the arrangement she wants, sitting on the ground at her feet, my back against her chair. “Now, I have some dishes here that need testing. Let me know what you think.”

Our dinner is laid out on the low table next to her. She takes a piece of flatbread and spoons some chopped meat into it, dips it in sauce, and offers it to me. I take a bite, chewing slowly, watching her finish the rest of the morsel. “It’s delicious, ma’am.”

“Good, I’m glad you think so. Try this.”

I loop my arms around her knees, and occasionally she swings her legs, or tickles me with her toes. She picks up bits of food with her hand, alternating feeding herself with feeding me. When it's my turn, I lick sauce from her fingers. 

“So presumptuous,” she murmurs into my ear. “I’m not sure you’re earning your tip, pool boy.”

“I only want to give you good service, ma’am. If I’m out of line, you’re within your rights to punish me.”

“Hm. We’ll see about that.”

She continues to feed both of us, and I take delight in being passive. I love her confidence and playfulness, her willingness to sit out here where anyone could see and demonstrate louder than words that she loves me. There’s no other reasonable explanation for her behavior.

“Are you satisfied, pool boy? Had enough?”

As I turn my head to answer her, I spot a flash of purple behind the garden wall. I know perfectly well what that means. “Thank you, ma’am. I’ve had enough to eat.”

Persephone smiles at me and lifts my hand to her mouth. She kisses my fingers and sucks on one, her eyes challenging me. She wants more and she looks like she’s done being restrained for today. I’m torn--I should tell her what I saw. She should know about her mother’s spying, and have the option of acting on it. 

Her mouth is hot, and the sensation of what she’s doing goes straight to my cock. I want to keep playing this game, see where Persephone intends to take it. I give in. I can’t resist her. “Is there some other service I can perform for you, ma’am?”

“Indeed you can. Come inside, I have a  _ number _ of chores that will be well served by your particular talents.”

***

The next day at work, I can barely concentrate at all. I spend most of the morning watching informational videos on birth and taking extensive notes. When that gets overwhelming I make lists of foods I want to feed to Persephone, to see if she likes them. I’m thinking fried chicken for tonight. I know a fantastic place, and I bet I can bribe them to deliver to Eleusis. Or maybe sushi? I don’t know how she’ll feel about raw fish.

By early afternoon, I can’t tolerate even one more minute sitting in my office. I transfer home much earlier than we agreed, knowing Persephone won’t be home yet. I breathe a sigh of relief as the heat of the Mortal Realm washes over me. The terrace doors are wide open all through the public areas of the house. I see no signs of my wife, but the dogs are all here, lying around and watching me with sleepy eyes. I go into the bedroom to change. 

When I come out dressed for comfort in the weather, I take my laptop out to the terrace and settle in to get some work done. I read a few reports and send a bunch of emails, feeling pleased with my decision. I’m accomplishing more than I did for the entire day in the office.

After a while I go inside to get a cold drink. When I return, I find a woman standing on the terrace, eyeing my laptop with frank curiosity.

“Good afternoon, high priestess,” I say. “Can I help you?”

Eunelia gives me a respectful bow. “Dread lord! Are you pleased with your sanctuary?”

“Extremely. I am very grateful for the work you and Serapis did for us.”

She nods. “He will be most vexed when I tell him you were here today. He thought his time was better spent on your temple in the village.”

“You can tell him that I’ll be here every evening if he needs to see me. Did you come hoping to speak to Persephone? I believe she’s still out doing Spring work.”

“I did. She works very hard, our chosen goddess.”

I grin. “She does. Tell me, have you had any problems with backlash from Demeter?”

“That is actually why I am here. I was approached by one of the barley mother’s priestesses.”

“Oh?”

“Not in retribution. The priestess was interested in more of a collaboration.”

I snort. “From what I hear, Demeter has lost a lot of worshippers.”

“Yes. But there are many who fear her wrath too much to stray. Or at least, they are choosing carefully  _ where _ they will stray.”

“And they’re interested in worshipping Demeter’s daughter?”

“Yes. And you.”

“Me?” I couldn’t be more shocked if I tried. The story Demeter spread about me stealing Persephone away to the Underworld has a strong appeal with her followers. “Why would they want to follow a god they think is a kidnapper?”

“There are many who are able to see that your willingness to relinquish your wife was a benevolent act.”

I shrug. “The benevolence was all for Persephone’s sake, I assure you. I’m content for the mortal race to continue, but it’s  _ her _ happiness that is paramount to me.”

The priestess nods. “I do not mean to overstate and imply that Demeter’s worshippers are flocking to you. I think this is something new.”

“All right. I’ll tell Persephone about it when she gets home.”

The priestess nods and bows again before she goes. I return to my work, trying to submerge my attention in more reports. The weather is so pleasant, it’s distracting. The dogs have all taken positions near me, watching carefully to see if I’ll be willing to give them attention. It’s very tempting. Reports can wait, can’t they?

I go get a ball from the dogs’ basket of toys and go back outside. They see me coming and get excited, barking and leaping around my feet. 

“Yes, guys, I know. You need attention!” I throw the ball and the whole pack goes tearing off, scrambling to be the first to get the toy. Russell trips, making me laugh, and JP and Big John tangle together. Fudge gets the ball but is startled into dropping it when Cordon Bleu barrels into him. The loose ball rolls down the side of the hill, and the dogs run after. I hear barking and then voices. One gives a familiar laugh, the other has a sharper tone that I also recognize.

“Why are they running around like that?” Demeter’s voice. “I thought they were better behaved.”

“They’re playing, Mother. It’s what dogs do.” 

Mushroom lopes up and drops the ball at my feet, with Pomelia panting at his heels. Persephone comes up over the rim of the hill with the rest of the dogs capering around her. She sees me on the terrace and grins. “Oh, you’re home early!” She drops the basket she’s carrying and runs to me.

My breath hitches in my chest as she approaches. I hold my arms out to her and lift her up into a long kiss. I know Demeter’s watching and I just don’t give a single shit. My lips are where they’re meant to be for the first time in hours, and my hands are full of warm, loving goddess.

We make Demeter wait a long time. Out of the corner of my eye I can see her folding her arms and tapping her foot, pretending to look away. Why doesn’t she just go?

When I set Persephone down, she pats my chest with excitement. “You didn’t say you’d be back so soon. I thought that budget review was today?”

“Yeah, I blew it off. I couldn’t wait to see you.”

Her eyes narrow, but she’s hiding a smile. “The threat of additional percentage points holds no fear for you, does it?”

I laugh. “If that’s supposed to be a disincentive, you need to rethink your strategies.”

Persephone’s smirk shows she fully understands my meaning. “In this case I can leave the negative reinforcement to Hecate.” She pats me again and lets me go with some reluctance. She looks over her shoulder for a moment. “I’ll print out that data for you, Mama.” She gives me an amused glance as she enters the house, heading for the study.

I make a show of noticing Demeter’s presence. “Oh, hello. Would you like a drink?”

Demeter hesitates, scowling slightly. I imagine she doesn’t want to drink with me, but she might take the opportunity to hang around for a while. I’m actually enjoying taking the high road with her, and I have no intention of stopping. It seems to drive her crazy.

“No thank you. I have to be going.” Her voice is icy.

“Good idea. It looks like it might rain soon. You wouldn’t want to get caught in that.”

She‘s just opening her mouth to snap back when Persephone returns with a sheaf of loose papers. “Here you are, Mama. Let me know what you think.”

“I will, darling. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Demeter gives me a little glare and goes without more fuss. 

Persephone shakes her head ruefully and smiles at me. “So, you were eager to get home to me?”

“I was. Want to see if I can bribe somebody to bring us pizza tonight?”

She laughs. “You know I do.”

We spend some time throwing toys for the dogs, sitting together at the top of the hill and watching the pack galloping up and down in pursuit. It’s a pleasant way to spend an hour, laughing with my wife at our pets’ antics.

I wonder if Demeter really left, or if she just concealed herself in the trees nearby and is watching us even now. I slip my arm around Persephone and kiss her temple. She smiles and turns her face up. “Sorry about bringing Mother home with me. She asked for some of my data on cultivation rates.”

“Kore, I’m sorry to say I’ve spotted her watching us at least twice now.”

Persephone’s mouth quirks. “Yes, I know. Alecto gives me reports.”

“Oh.”

“Should I have mentioned it?”

I shrug. “No, it doesn’t matter. So long as she isn’t actually peering in the windows. Let her see you be happy.”

“That’s what I figured. This won’t last forever.”

“No, I’m aware.” Because when Demeter gets the news, she’s going to shit enough bricks to build a skyscraper.

Persephone’s apparently thinking along similar lines. “We need to tell her about the baby. Eileithyia said some people will detect it very soon. I’d rather be the ones to say it.”

“Yes, you’re right. How would you like to do it?”

“Well, it might be best if there were some others present. What do you think about telling your family at the same time?”

Oh, that should be fun. I don’t really care, though. Whatever Persephone needs to be comfortable. “That works for me. We can invite them all over.”

“For brunch, maybe?”

“Sure. Saturday morning? I’ll call them tomorrow, if you like.”

***

The morning of our brunch party, Demeter naturally shows up early, to catch me standing behind Persephone while she's cutting fruit at the kitchen island. I’m holding her tight to me, with my hand cupping her belly, my mouth open on her shoulder. If Demeter had arrived five minutes earlier she would have found me doing my part to cook food. Instead, I look like the creepy ass who can't keep his hands off his hot wife.

Why do I even care? She keeps sneaking around and catching us in intimate moments. She’s deliberately violating Persephone’s autonomy and right to privacy. I move away and assemble a stack of plates and cutlery, but keep an eye on the intruder.

“Hello, Mama,” Persephone says. She sets down her knife and wipes her hands, then goes over to kiss Demeter’s cheek. “You’re a little early.”

“I thought I would come help, darling,” Demeter replies. 

She smiles in a way that irritates me, so overflowing with sympathy. As if she’s speaking to someone who’s ill and won’t admit it. I need a little space from this and go set the table.

By the time I return from the dining room, Demeter has established herself. She takes over cutting fruit, freeing Persephone to arrange slices of cake on a platter. I make no comment, just check on the things I have in the oven. The conversation that Demeter is leading is all about seeds and wind propagation, which I take to be an attempt to exclude me. I make coffee.

In a few minutes, my family arrives in a group--probably they coordinated. They’re all smiles and sharp eyes: greeting me with knowing looks, Persephone with real warmth, and Demeter with caution. Amphitrite shows Persephone the smoked salmon she brought, and Hera begins giving orders, making people carry food to the table. 

My brothers draw me to the side, glancing warily at my mother-in-law.

“I’m impressed you guys already want to throw another party,” Poseidon says.

“Persephone is a good influence on you,” says Zeus, smirking.

I raise my eyebrows and say nothing. He’s not wrong. 

Zeus rolls his eyes at me. “I just meant you look happy.”

I can't help it, I grin like an idiot. “I am.”

“Can't blame you. Except for, uh--” he waves vaguely in Demeter’s direction.

“Yes. She shows up constantly.”

“Trying to cockblock you?” Poseidon asks.

I scowl at his wording, but that is my theory. “Probably.”

Demeter is walking towards us, carrying the bowl of fruit salad to the table.

My brother is only minimally polite to her. “Demeter,” he says, with a tiny nod.

Demeter manages not to scowl, but conveys her displeasure just the same. Her voice is cold. ”Zeus.” She frowns and walks away.

I turn from my brothers and go to fetch more food. Persephone urges everyone to get started while everything is hot. This is our first chance to use the dining room--for its intended purpose, anyway. I place Persephone and me together at the head of the table, with Zeus at the far end. Demeter is next to Persephone, Amphitrite next to me, Poseidon and Hera flanking Zeus. We all take our seats and Persephone squeezes my knee under the table. 

Poseidon insists on pouring champagne and orange juice for everyone, and Zeus makes a lengthy toast. Persephone only pretends to drink. I figure a few swallows of diluted wine won’t do any harm, but it’s her decision. 

As food is passed around, I take more bacon and sausage than I really want, and arrange it on the side of my plate nearest Persephone. I catch her eye and she nods slightly, understanding. She already knows I’m a little obsessed with making sure she gets enough protein.

Everyone is making polite conversation in praise of the food and the new house, and avoiding the fraught topic of my presence here despite the Agreement that Persephone and I signed a few months ago. I notice a number of pointed glances at Demeter from my brothers, trying to catch her looking angry, I suppose. 

Hera and Amphitrite are carrying themselves with more dignity, smoothing the bumps and keeping everyone engaged in light topics of mutual interest. Hera tells a cute story about Hebe, and Amphitrite follows up with an anecdote about some dolphins rescuing a mortal fisherman. 

Persephone sits by my side and listens with interest while she eats. Occasionally we exchange a brush of our hands, a little squeeze under the table. I wonder if she’s also remembering what we did a few nights ago in this room. From the corner of my eye, I see her slide her hand under my arm and take half a piece of bacon in her fingers. 

I focus on the rambling story Poseidon is telling, but it’s interrupted.

“You’re eating meat!” Demeter shrieks, dropping her fork on her plate with a loud clatter.

Everyone gapes at Demeter for a moment, then turns to look at Persephone, who still has a bit of the bacon gripped between her thumb and forefinger.

Persephone’s eyes widen. “Um, yeah.” She giggles nervously and looks around the table at everyone’s eager attention. “It’s probably temporary, though. Because I’m pregnant."

For a long moment no one moves or hardly dares to draw breath. Jaws drop and eyes bug out, but my family waits for the dire event that everyone _ knows _ is coming. I slide my arm around Persephone and don’t look away from her mother.

Demeter doesn’t meet anyone’s eyes. Her nostrils are flaring and her fists clenched. “How very interesting,” she finally says, her voice brittle. “Am I permitted to know the identity of the father?” She glares hard at Zeus, then looks at me with a certain light in her eyes.

No one moves or makes a sound. I feel the tension of rage building in my wife. Persephone’s eyes flare a deep red and she begins to quiver. “Get out. Get out of my house.” Her voice is deadly quiet.

“You know I--” Demeter begins.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, Mother! Get out of my house!”

Demeter looks like she’s just been gutted. After a long moment, she places her napkin by her plate, and rises. She slides her chair under the table, looks at each of us in turn, then wheels and goes out the terrace doors.

Persephone ignores her mother’s performance of affronted dignity. She finishes her eggs and takes a swallow of tea.

“Could someone pass the bacon, please?” she says. Her voice is strangled, and red vines still twist through her hair.

Hera picks up the meat platter and passes it quietly. Everyone watches while Persephone takes some and starts eating it. I’m getting used to this sight, but everyone else just stares in fascination. They’re afraid to say anything, and the silence stretches.

“You want to try the salmon?” Poseidon blurts.

Persephone pauses in her chewing. “Sure, why not.”

“I got lots of cravings when I was pregnant, too,” Amphitrite offers. “You remember the octopus ice cream?”

“Do I!” Poseidon exclaims. “That stuff is hard to find!”

“Are you feeling well so far, dear?” Hera asks.

“I’m fine as long as I eat frequently,” Persephone replies, suiting action to words. 

“I needed naps almost every day,” Hera says. “It’s exhausting, isn’t it?”

“Oh, me too!” says Amphitrite. “Even just a quick twenty minutes made a difference.”

“Yes, I try to rest when I can. It should be easier now that we’re telling people the news,” Persephone replies. She finishes her food and seems to be done for now.

“When is the baby expected?” Hera asks. “I suppose Eileithyia gave you a date?”

“In the late Autumn,” Persephone says. “I’m glad I’ll be home by then.”

“Can I do any shopping for you?” Amphitrite asks. “I had to get new bras almost right away, I needed the extra support.”

“Yes!” Persephone says. “They’re hurting all the time!”

Zeus rolls his eyes and climbs to his feet. “Congratulations, Persephone. It’s wonderful news.” He pats Poseidon on the shoulder. “We’ll leave you ladies to your, um, technical discussion.”

Poseidon rises with obvious relief and both my sisters-in-law converge on Persephone, asking her more questions. My brothers give me significant looks and I sigh. 

I give Persephone a kiss on the cheek and rise to go outside. I know Zeus and Poseidon are dying to discuss what just happened and I suppose I’d better let them, even if I’m more interested in the conversation inside.

Poseidon brings the champagne bottle with him and fills all our glasses. “Congratulations, Hades, this is fantastic news. You shouldn’t worry, everybody knows Demeter’s just bitter.”

“You don’t--I mean, everyone says--um. You don’t suppose--” Zeus stammers awkwardly.

I glare at him over my champagne glass. “That Persephone’s child is anyone’s but mine? No. Absolutely not.” 

I was deeply shocked to learn that I’m going to be a father, but the idea that Persephone could try to deceive me didn't even cross my mind. It’s unthinkable. Even if she managed to conceive on her own as her mother did, she would tell me. I’m annoyed with my brother for doubting her, and furious with Demeter for introducing the idea. It’s disgusting the lengths she would go to in order to split us apart.

Zeus nods in obvious relief and drinks his wine. “Okay. I wouldn’t have said anything, but you always said--”

“I know what I said. I said a lot of shit about myself, including that I was unlovable and would never be happy. It turns out I was wrong.” As Persephone and my mother both tried to tell me. I shouldn't doubt either of them.

“Plus marrying a fertility goddess might have something to do with it,” Poseidon says.

“Yeah. That too.” I reach into my pocket and find Ione’s Eye. I stroke the smooth, warm rock with my thumb. I have my own theories about what has happened, but I’m not going to share with my brothers. It’s none of their business.

“Well. Congratulations, Hades. It’s wonderful news and I’m thrilled for you both. Kids are pretty awesome, I have to say.” Zeus grabs me and pounds me on the back in an enthusiastic hug. After a moment, Poseidon piles on, seizing me from the back so I’m squashed between the two of them.

I’m a little startled, but pleased, too. I accept their toasts and their ribbing with as much grace as I can muster.

After a while, the ladies come out in their bathing suits. My sisters-in-law are beautiful women, but I only have eyes for Persephone. She’s wearing a black two-piece with ties, the sort of thing that presents me with a huge temptation. Her eyes meet mine as she drops a towel on a lounge chair, and she smiles.

Hera is expounding, “I know you wanted to deal with this yourself, but I hope you see now that I need to speak to her. What she’s doing is more than mere disrespect.”

Persephone nods thoughtfully. “Frankly, since she chose to act that way in front of you all, I think it’s out of my hands. You must act as you see fit to defend your domain.”

Hera smiles sharply. “Good. It will be a great pleasure, let me assure you.”

My brothers and I go inside to change. When we come out I dive into the pool with Persephone. She waits for me by the edge and slides into my arms for a kiss. “You okay?” I ask.

“I guess. Let’s talk later.” 

I nod. She’s right, it isn’t the time to process Demeter’s crap now. Poseidon leaps into the pool, making a huge splash, and Amphitrite whoops with laughter. He challenges me to a race and Persephone laughs and encourages me to do it. Playing in the pool with my wife and my family turns out to be a surprising amount of fun. Mostly Zeus and Hera lounge in the hot tub, getting out only to replenish their drinks, but Poseidon and Amphitrite are happy to swim all afternoon.

By the time we get out of the water, everyone is pretty much worn out. I fetch Persephone a plate of snacks and sit down with her on a lounge chair. I pull her back against me and she snuggles in while listening to some of Zeus and Poseidon’s embarrassing stories about me. I can’t begrudge their telling these same damn things yet  _ again, _ because Persephone has never heard them. She laughs loudly at my idiotic younger self and I try to hide my face in her shoulder. She holds my hand the whole time and I don’t mind. If she wants to laugh at me, I’m glad to bring her happiness. 

When the others finally leave, we clean up together. I think it’s time to address what happened. “I'm so sorry, Sweetness. You must be very disappointed in her.”

Persephone shrugs, making a show of indifference. “At least now she won't be walking in on us constantly. That was getting old.”

“It was, but she was making  _ some _ effort to accept me being in your life.”

“She was making an effort to disrupt my life!”

“Kore, there was no way she was going to take this news calmly. She clearly hoped that you would decide to leave me, sooner rather than later. Having a child means we’re bound together for years to come.”

She sighs. “Why are you making excuses for her?”

That’s a very good question, really. Why am I? “I can’t help understanding her distress, even while I’m frustrated by it. I would also do anything to keep you safe.”

“Yet  _ you _ manage to do that without being insulting.”

“Thank you. I do my best.” 

My tone seems to startle her. She looks up at me with wide eyes, then wraps her arms around my middle. “You do very well, Hades. I know you want me to be safe, but I don’t feel helpless or frustrated. You know how to listen to me.”

I kiss the top of her head. “I don’t ever want to drive you away.”

Persephone isn’t done being angry. “I’m just revolted that she would choose to go there! What did she think would happen, that you would believe her, and leap up from the table to condemn me?”

“Something like that. Or that I would harbor doubt which would grow to suspicion and eventually it would drive a wedge between us.”

Persephone makes a noise in her throat, something like a growl. “It’s disgusting!”

“She doesn’t have any reason to trust me, or men in general, or the emotion of romantic love. All she trusts is her love for you.”

“Why aren’t you more angry?”

I shrug. “What would it serve?” I’m used to people assuming things about me. The only person whose opinion matters is Persephone.

As sunset approaches, we take a picnic blanket and some sandwiches outside and establish a spot on the side of the hill looking West. We’re living dangerously, only a few paces from the boundary stones. I lie down on the slope and Persephone curls against my side. We watch the gorgeous colors playing on the clouds and feed each other bits of food.

It isn’t necessary to talk. Our closeness, our mutual understanding, and the beauty of the moment are all eloquent enough. As night spreads a cloak of darkness over the view, bright stars shine down on us from above. We watch the hazy smear of the Milky Way, and still we stay silent. Persephone’s hands are moving more now, stroking me lightly, letting me know what she’s thinking more clearly than words.

The anticipation is a pleasure in itself. Her dark silhouette rises above me as she moves to throw her leg over my hips. I sigh deeply. Her fingers interlace with mine and a stray beam of moonlight falls over her lovely face. She lowers herself to kiss me.

***

I make a huge effort Monday morning in the office and get through piles of work. I think I’ve finally trained everyone to treat my time as a limited commodity and use it sparingly. They’re learning how much I can accomplish by email. I sit through a lengthy session of judging shades, but the coordinators have pre-interviewed and prepared the petitioners, grouping the cases for efficiency. The end of the backlog is in sight.

I go home in the late afternoon with a bag from a famous Underworld barbecue restaurant. I think Persephone’s really going to like this. The house seems to be empty except for napping dogs but I call anyway.

“I’m home! Kore, are you here?”

I’m putting the food away for later when I hear a noise behind me at the terrace doors. I look up to see Demeter. “She lets  _ you _ call her Kore?” 

“Yes. Probably because I didn’t know her when she was a child. Do you know where she is?” I only ask in case it turns out Persephone asked Demeter to come. I know she planned to work in Attica today, creating new topsoil.

“No. She still hasn’t spoken to me. I came over with a peace offering.” She holds up the basket in her hand, then sets it on the kitchen island.

A bit overly-optimistic of her. “Okay. You want a drink?” 

She shrugs, which I decide to take as agreement. I fetch a couple of beers from the fridge, leftovers from the party. I’m not a big fan of beer but I think it strikes the right tone to share the same type of drink. I go out to the terrace and sit down, then wait while Demeter sits across from me. I open the bottles while she watches and let her pick. I take a swallow and she does as well. A few moments go by while we stare at one another.

“Demeter. I know you think I don’t understand your position, but I wonder if you can allow for empathy? Because I really do get what it’s like to miss someone terribly. When Persephone was away from me, last year, and this Spring--I was a wreck.”

“You’re not a parent, how can you know what I’m going through?” Her tone is bitter and dismissive.

“You’re right, it’s different. Being away from my wife is like losing half of myself. Being apart from your adult child is normal.”

“How dare you!”

“I’m trying to bury the hatchet here. I’ll make a greater effort to empathize with you, but could you meet me partway? I won’t even ask for half.”

She subsides, brooding into her beer.

I take a slow breath and go on. “We have something in common: a person who is, to each of us, the most important person in the world. We both want her well-being. Yes?”

“Yes. At least I do. I can’t really speak to  _ your _ motivations.”

I narrow my eyes. She really isn’t giving me any room to work. “Perhaps you can give a modicum of credit to Persephone’s intelligence. She wouldn’t be with me if she didn’t have reason to trust me.”

Demeter sighs. “I suppose that’s true.”

“You can’t still believe she only wants me for my money?”

She frowns. “I never believed that. It wouldn’t be like her at all. I only said that because I was hurt.”

“Okay. Then if you think it through, you’ll understand that she’s with me because she loves me. And I am telling you right now that I love her, with all my heart. I would give her anything. I would sacrifice everything I have to keep her happy and safe. I swear this to you.”

“How can she be happy in the dark and cold?” Demeter whispers, her eyes hollow with misery.

“It doesn’t make much sense to me either, but she is, I promise. For a long time I assumed she couldn’t thrive in the Underworld, but I underestimated her. She’s far more adaptable than I thought she could be. Still, I do think being here is good for her. I don’t want to take that away, I just want to be with her.”

“You would agree to Persephone continuing to visit the Mortal Realm every Spring? Really?”

“Of course I would. It’s in our marriage contract, didn’t you know? It was Persephone’s only requirement.”

“No. I didn’t.”

“You know all about her sense of responsibility. She wants to do her job, and she wants to do it well. She even enjoys the challenge of revitalizing the Earth after your Winter.”

Demeter doesn’t like my mention of her temper tantrum. “I know you’re going to break her heart. It would be better for everyone concerned if you just do it now.”

I know exactly what she means by that. Persephone spent a great deal of ink ranting about her mother’s assumptions about me during our separation. “How do you figure it would be better?”

“She barely knows you. She hasn’t had time to build up the kind of history that makes betrayal so much more bitter.”

I’m not buying that. Maybe once I would have. “You’re the one who already broke her heart, and yet she’s still standing, and still fighting, and still doing her job. You don’t give her enough credit.”

“What!”

“You heard me. Betrayal comes in all sorts of flavors, as we both well know. I could tell you all day that I will never betray Persephone’s trust, and you wouldn’t believe me. But you yourself know what it is to hurt someone in the name of sparing them worse pain. Don’t you?”

“She is my child! I would do anything to protect her!”

“Do you expect me to do anything less to protect mine?”

Demeter blinks at me for a moment, then swallows. “I… shouldn’t have said that. I wanted--”

She wanted to break Persephone and me apart, any way she could. For what she perceived to be Persephone’s benefit. “I know what you wanted. I’m willing to let it go if you are.”

“That is generous of you. I hope you’ll understand if I’m suspicious of that.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Demeter. I’m extremely angry with you. If this was just between you and me, I would tell you to fuck right off. But for Persephone’s sake, I’m willing to tolerate a great deal. For our child, I’m willing to put up with you. You will be a grandmother, and you should have a place in his or her life.”

“Thank you for that. For what it’s worth, I’m certain that the baby is yours.”

“I know that.”

She scowls, probably interpreting my pride and love as conceit. I can’t say I care. She goes on in a more forceful mood.

“I did not want my daughter to have to live her life subject to the volatile temper of some man. Because in my experience, men are irresponsible and unreliable. Dangerous, even.”

I nod. I understand who she’s really referring to. 

“I didn’t want her to be afraid. To have to hide her true self, and put on the kind of smiling sweet facade that I see other women doing, to stay safe. I wanted her to be proud, and live without compromise.” She stares into the depths of her beer for a long moment. “But I didn’t really understand who her true self is, did I? She’s far stronger than I realized.”

I express as much sympathy as I can. “It also took me a long time to understand her strength. It’s very unexpected, in someone so small and young. You have every right to be proud of the daughter you raised.”

Demeter looks at me directly, the first time in a while. “She is  _ so _ young. How can you bear to touch her, knowing that? Don’t you know how vulnerable young things are?”

“Of course I know that. I’ve known that since  _ I _ was young, and I’ve never forgotten that lesson. Do you think I don’t feel guilty because of our age difference? Do you think I don’t know that I’m a lecherous old man? I can’t apologize to you for that. Persephone is quite literally a force of nature, and I am helpless to resist her. She could walk in here right now, and ask me for my helmet or my right arm or anything at all, and I would give it to her, because I am weak. And I love her, because she would never take advantage of that.”

“You would give her anything, except distance from you,” Demeter says, bitterness edging her words.

“If she  _ wanted _ it, I would give her that, too. It would break my heart, but it belongs to her anyway, to do with as she pleases.” I don’t bother to say that Persephone doesn’t want it. Demeter is not a fool, despite her talent for denying facts about her daughter. "One thing I have learned over the past year is that assuming I know better than Persephone does what's right for her  _ always _ ends badly. She is young and she is small, but she's also fierce and brilliant. She's a goddess."

“And a queen.”

“Yes.” I wonder if this is the first time Demeter’s acknowledged it.

“I suppose you really do want Persephone to be happy. I don’t think you’re worthy of her, but I have to admit that the risk is hers to take.”

I let out a sigh. “At last we agree. I don’t think I’m worthy of her, either. But I’m willing to keep working at it until I am.”

We sit in silence for a while, sipping our beers, looking anywhere but at each other. The dogs move around, finding new napping spots. Russell and JP play together for a minute, wrestling, before wandering off to find some shade.

“I’m a terrible mother,” Demeter says. “I’ve failed her.”

“Bullshit. You raised a daughter who knows how to be ruthless, and how to be kind, and how to choose which to be. I think that’s pretty damned successful.”

“This is what you see in her?”

“One of many things, yes.”

She looks faintly surprised and takes a minute to digest that. “Have I used up all of her capacity to be kind towards me?”

“No. But she’s going to need proof that you’ve changed your attitude.”

In the long pause while Demeter thinks this over, we both hear Persephone’s voice calling loudly in the house. “I’m home, lover boy! Are you naked yet?”

I just barely manage to keep from reacting. The saucy minx, I  _ know _ she did that on purpose. She’s well aware of the presence of our guest.

“Thank you for the visit,” I say. “And the baked goods. I’ll tell Persephone you stopped by.”

Demeter’s eyes are fixed on the house, her gaze eloquent with longing, but she sighs deeply and nods. She transfers away without further comment. I gather up the bottles and go inside.

Persephone is leaning on the kitchen island, her arms folded. “How did that go?”

“Very well, all things considered. She was mostly polite and somewhat apologetic.”

“Hm. So, basic minimum?”

“It’s progress for her. I think we need a plan. A new plan to bring her around.”

She narrows her eyes. “I don’t have a lot of hope. But I’m listening.”

***

We invite a bunch of friends over for an informal party one evening. I order some food to be sent from the Underworld, and we do a bit of cooking as well. I don’t want Persephone getting overly stressed but she insists that she likes baking, so she does that and I prepare to grill some meat. As evening comes on, Persephone turns on all the outside lights and puts on some music. 

Hecate shows up a bit early, as arranged. She has a proposal to pitch to us. When she arrives, I’m a bit surprised to find she has Iakchos in tow, that minor fertility god who helped all Winter with the mortals and became part of our group of friends. He’s been working lately with Eunelila and Serapis, helping to establish our sanctuary.

“So at your housewarming party, Iakchos and I had an interesting chat and compared some notes,” Hecate says.

“Notes on what?” Persephone asks. “Here, you can help arrange the trays.”

“For starters--I’ve learned a lot recently about that new plant. I’ve decided to call it mint, okay?”

Persephone and I exchange a long glance. “Uh. Okay?” I say.

“This plant spreads extremely rapidly, and it also adapts. I’ve counted at least twelve varieties already.”

Iakchos says, “One particular variety has some fascinating properties. I’ve been experimenting with mixing it with other things. When I tried it with  _ kykeon _ \--”

“The barley beer my mother’s followers use?” Persephone asks. “It’s very weak stuff.”

“Yes, but it’s an excellent medium for other substances. When I added this one type of mint, it created a substance that produces intense euphoria in mortals,” the violet god concludes.

“I gave some to Eunelia to try out,” Hecate says. “It got rave reviews among the villagers.”

“So you invented a new way to intoxicate mortals?” I ask. I’m very confused about this.

“I’m convinced that the mortals flocking to the village are ready for something different. A new way to worship, a new way to view the gods,” Iakchos says, almost stumbling over his words. “Eunelia said she spoke to you recently?”

“Yes. She mentioned that Demeter’s priestesses wanted to work with her.”

Iakchos nods. “I’ve been negotiating with them. They’re very excited about the new possibilities.”

“Okay,” Persephone says. “ _ What _ possibilities? What exactly is going on here?”

“The mortals are apparently eagerly looking for a way to explain Winter,” Hecate says. “They’re making up these stories, integrating that whole kidnapping thing.”

“I will not have that!” Persephone snaps. “That story needs to die!”

I smile. “You can’t stamp out rumors, Sweetness. Particularly not salacious ones.”

“We created a sanctuary for you here, out of expedience, so you could be together. But it turns out the mortals  _ want _ to offer you worship. Both of you. They’re fascinated,” Hecate says.

“I’ve been talking with them,” Iakchos says. “And I have this idea. A new way to operate. I want to create a  _ mystery. _ ”

“Add to that their excitement over the idea of Elysium--I think the time is ripe,” Hecate says. She smiles while Persephone and I look perplexed. 

“A mystery?” I ask.

Everyone else picks that moment to arrive. The Furies pop in, then Artemis, Eros and Psyche, Hermes, Eileithyia, Marsyas, and several other friends. It’s a relaxed party. There’s plenty of food and conversation, and everyone’s too lighthearted to do anything stressful like dancing or character assassination. I circulate around filling wine glasses and collecting comments from people about how they barely caught sight of me at our last party a couple weeks ago. 

They all think they’re so original, but I smile nonetheless. It’s a sign of affection, I suppose. When it’s clear that everyone has consumed all they really need to, we all gather outside around the firepit. While this hill was an aid station over the Winter, the outdoor fire was a social focus for the immortal beings working here. Now it’s been integrated into our terrace. It’s a lovely space, with a stone bench ringing the raised fireplace.

Persephone sits next to me, holding my hand and sipping her juice. She’s just beaming with satisfaction, and keeps exchanging glances with me while the others tell stories. I love watching her. She’s wearing the pomegranate pendants and she looks so lovely and happy tonight.

When there’s a lull in conversation, she stands up and waits. Everyone gives her their attention, with a few quick toasts thrown in.

“Thank you all so much for coming tonight,” she says, her voice warm. “We felt we owed it to you all to host a real party, since we sort of missed the last one.”

“You had better things to do!” Eros calls. Everyone laughs and raises their glasses to this.

“You are absolutely right I did,” Persephone says. She gives me a big grin and everyone hoots and claps. “But nevertheless, we had a duty as your hosts that we neglected, and we’re grateful you’re giving us a second chance to fulfill it. Has everyone had plenty to eat? And drink?”

Affirmative, boozy cheers answer her questions. 

“Excellent. We also had another motive for asking you all here tonight, dear friends,” Persephone continues. She tugs on my hand until I stand and slip my arm around her. “Some extremely happy news to share with you all.” She looks up at me and her smile is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I touch her cheek, entranced by her, despite the audience.

She looks at me for a long moment, her eyes shining with happy tears, and lets our friends wait. They’ve gone absolutely silent, breathless to hear what she’ll say. Persephone finally drags her gaze off me and looks at our assembled guests, smiling at each one of them. “We’re going to have a baby,” she says, her voice ringing with pride. A tear slips down her cheek and she giggles as everyone gasps. She grins right at Eileithyia, who grins back and raises her glass. 

Hecate is the next to react. She rises to her feet, an inscrutable expression on her face. “Persephone, you have brought such joy to my friend, I am eternally grateful to you. I wish you both the greatest of happiness in your new endeavor. I’m certain you will be excellent parents.”

The tears that Persephone’s expression of love brought to my eyes spill over now. I wipe them away quickly, not wanting to lose my cool. Everyone leaps up to hug Persephone and pat my shoulder, offering congratulations that touch me deeply. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so accepted.

Eros and Psyche grab both of us in enthusiastic hugs. “You guys are going to be amazing with a kid!” Eros says. “I’m so happy for you both!”

“It is marvelous news!” Psyche says, beaming. “A little prince or princess for you? Oh, I cannot wait!”

I’m having trouble with my voice. The assumption everyone makes that I’ll be a good parent means the world to me. Persephone takes my hand and squeezes. She knows what I’m feeling, and likely why. She can always tell. 

I give her a quick kiss and go into the kitchen to fetch the champagne we planned to serve in celebration. There are several bottles in the refrigerator, and I load up on all I can carry, sure that our guests will consume them all. When I close the refrigerator I’m startled that someone is standing over by the passage to the dining room. I didn’t hear anyone come in after me.

Taking a step forward to get a better look, I’m dismayed by recognition. “Why are you here? How do I make it more clear to you that you’re not welcome in this house until Persephone is ready to see you?”

Demeter shakes her head, her hand covering her face. “I can’t!” she whispers. “I’ve been such a fool, ruining my relationship with my own daughter! I can’t stay away.”

“You’re not going to get anywhere by ignoring her wishes. If you go out to the courtyard and wait, show her that much respect, I’ll tell her you’re here. No guarantees.”

She darts a glance to the terrace, where Persephone is standing in a crowd of laughing friends. I can see Demeter is almost reckless enough to just go out there and start something. I need to put a stop to that. 

I take an aggressive position in front of Demeter and speak sharply. “For two thousand years you’ve been pushing me out of what was supposed to be our dynasty’s shared dominion over the Mortal Realm. You’ve reduced me to this one hill, and I would have been satisfied with that had you only stayed away until you were invited.”

Her eyes snap to me. “She’s my daughter!” 

“I’m well aware. She’s my wife.”

“I need to make things right!”

“Then go out to the courtyard and wait.”

Demeter nods, and I catch sight of her tears. She turns and goes out the front door. 

I wait a minute to be sure she’s not coming back in, then go out to the terrace. Friends converge on me to take my burden of wine and start pouring. I go to Persephone and whisper in her ear.

“Your mother is here, in the courtyard. She seems upset.”

Persephone’s mouth tightens in annoyance. She draws a deep breath and nods. I pour wine for everyone who asks and accept praise and congratulations from everyone. After a couple of minutes, Persephone catches my eye and goes into the house. I’m relieved to see Cerberus trotting after her. 

Hecate comes over to speak to me, sensitive to the undercurrents of emotion. “What’s wrong?” she asks.

“Demeter’s here. You might have guessed she didn’t take the news well.”

“Ah. I imagine that was distressing for Persephone?”

“Yes, but I think it really brought out the anger she hasn’t been able to express to her mother. Over everything.”

Hecate nods thoughtfully. “It’s been a long time coming.” She glances at the house. “Do you want me to clear people out?”

I think it over. “It might be best. I’m going to go make sure Persephone’s all right.”

I make one last pass through our friends and then go through the house to stand in the open front door looking out to the courtyard. Persephone is a dozen paces away, her arms folded, Cerberus sitting by her feet. She’s angry but not enraged. I can see thorns in her hair, but nothing more dramatic. “You tried to take what’s mine away from me,” she says, her voice low and forceful. “You tried to make my husband hate me. You don’t understand either of us.”

Demeter is wringing her hands with anxiety. “I only want what’s best for you--”

“You want what’s best for  _ you! _ You want your adoring daughter seated at your feet, telling you that you were right all along! You want me to be your companion for life, and I can’t! I can’t do it, Mother!”

“I-- I--” Demeter tries to reach out, but Persephone takes a step back. Cerberus gives a low growl.

“I am in  _ love, _ do you understand? I gave Hades my heart, and he gave me his. I  _ know _ this is something outside your experience. I know you have seen dozens of goddesses and nymphs with broken hearts, shamed and cast down by their chosen’s infidelity. You will say I’m naive, but I am not  _ them. _ What I have is different. I could even tell you why I know that’s true, but I’m not going to sully the beauty of my marriage by  _ explaining _ it to you.”

“Darling,  _ please  _ listen--”

“No, you listen! You used my conscience against me, my sense of responsibility for the mortals. It will not work again. Do you remember what I did to Thanatos?”

Demeter pales, and this time she’s the one to step back. “Yes?”

Persephone nods sharply. “You proved you would do whatever was in your power to try to protect me. I do understand that. But don’t you ever underestimate me, because I will do everything in  _ my _ power to protect what’s mine.”

Demeter’s tears drip down her chin. “You-- you don’t mean that,” she whispers.

Persephone’s hand comes to rest on her belly. “Do I not?”

I can’t stand watching this anymore. Persephone shouldn’t be the one to break her mother’s heart. I step out of the front door, my arms folded, and take a position equidistant from the two goddesses. I let my posture show my anger.

Demeter spots me. She compresses her lips and directs a pleading look to my wife. 

Persephone takes a deep breath and deliberately breaks eye contact. She walks slowly to stand next to me and leans against my side when I slip my arm around her waist. She speaks with barely-contained force: “You can accept my choices and have a relationship with me, or you can throw me away like you did Arion. Perhaps your next child will prove obedient.”

Demeter’s tears are flowing freely now and I feel sick. I didn’t want this. Why couldn’t she give Persephone time?

“Persephone,” Demeter whispers. “I am sorry. I am  _ so _ sorry. I was convinced I was the only one who could see your danger. I tried to keep you from harm and I did worse harm to you myself.”

Under my arm, Persephone quivers. I’m not sure if it’s anger or empathy. “I know that, Mother. But this is your last chance. If you want to be part of my life, and have a relationship with me and my child, then you need to respect me, my choices,  _ and _ my husband. The next time you pull any sort of maneuver to harm my marriage, I’m done with you. Permanently.”

“You… all along, it’s been you, hasn’t it? Fighting me about coming home? Making the offer of six months, and now this sanctuary thing?”

Persephone sighs. “Yes, Mother. Of  _ course _ it’s been me all along. Did you forget what I said and did that day in your compound? Did you think I was coerced or tricked? Do you really believe  _ your _ daughter could be that stupid?”

Persephone glances up at me, her eyes full of urging. I release her as she turns and strides into the house, Cerberus at her heels, and shuts the door behind her.

Demeter looks devastated. “I never said she was stupid!”

“How else can she interpret your actions? Most of her life, she lived for your approval. What is she supposed to think, when you act like her decisions are stupid?”

She twitches and swallows hard, her eyes shiny. “I understand. I have been… overzealous.”

I nod slowly. Persephone showed her the stick, time for me to show her the carrot. “I know one of the reasons you’re stressed is that you’ve lost a lot of worship. Having only just recently gained my first worshippers, I can see how that would be very difficult.”

“You… you’ve  _ never _ had worshippers?” Demeter is profoundly shocked.

“No. Not until Persephone decided to take a hand.”

“That’s… I can see how that would make you very loyal to her.”

I just stare at her. That really has nothing to do with my feelings. I was deeply in love with Persephone long before she began to influence mortals’ worship patterns. At most, it was the cherry on top of a lavish sundae. I don’t really care about Demeter’s thought process, though. If this is what it takes to make her believe that I’d never betray Persephone’s trust, so be it.

“At any rate, Persephone’s high priestess has been approached by some of your own. They have some very interesting ideas that I think you should consider.”

“What kind of ideas?”

We weren’t really ready to try this on Demeter yet. I think fast, synthesizing the plans Persephone and I discussed with Hecate’s revelations. “A new kind of joint worship. A system of belief I suppose, that mortals think explains the new pattern of seasons and the cycle of life and death. Something that gives them a sense of meaning behind it all.”

Demeter thinks it over. “Is this something that Persephone wants?”

“She thinks it’s worth exploring.”

“I would do anything for her!”

I nod. “She knows that. I think the best thing you can give her now is your attention and forethought. Look over this proposal and think about it. See if it’s something you can live with. Be ready with an honest opinion.”

She stares at me. Did she expect me to be cruel to her? Slowly, she nods. “All right. I can do that.”

“Good. Now please leave, and don’t return until Persephone invites you. If you’ll stay away until she’s ready, I’ll make sure you get any important news that there might be.”

Demeter nods, wiping her tears away, and transfers away. 

I go into the house, and find Persephone in the kitchen, cleaning up. The terrace is empty, so apparently Hecate sent everyone home. I start to help.

“Did she take the bait?” she asks.

“I think she’s intrigued. Time will tell.”

“Good. And you’re sure you want to be the sympathetic party?”

“I think it has the potential to work,” I reply, shrugging. “She needs to know how badly she’s screwed up, and the only way for that to happen is for you to keep up your anger.”

“Believe me, I have no problem with  _ that  _ part, but it doesn’t have to be  _ you _ playing the go-between.”

“Who else has a plausible motive to want this settled amicably? I can demonstrate that I’m willing to sacrifice for your benefit.”

Persephone nods and starts the dishwasher. She leans on the counter and faces me. “I’m just saying that I recognize it  _ is _ a sacrifice on your part. You’d be justified in never forgiving her for that insult.”

“It was an insult to you, too. But I really believe she can fix her behavior, and you’ll be happier with your mother in your life.”

“You don’t want me to be deprived of anything, do you?” She comes over and wraps her arms around me.

I smile. “You’ve got me there, little goddess. I want you to have your family.”

“But it’s  _ our  _ family. Your willingness to include her is very generous.”

“As long as I have you, nothing else matters. That’s all I need.”

Persephone sighs and nuzzles my chest. “I feel the same way. I don’t want you to be deprived of anything, either.”

“Having you, and now the baby--it’s all I could wish for. I mean it when I say any price is worth it to me.”

“Oh, Hades. You can’t be this generous, it makes my heart ache. Do I get a turn being the one who gives to you?”

“Sweetness, you already do. You give me your time and your attention constantly. Lately, seeing you so excited about carrying my child--I’ve never had a better gift than that. Tonight, the way you were so full of pride about it, I--” I have to stop, I’m getting choked up.

She pulls me down into a kiss. “I’m going to keep telling you until you believe it. I love you and I always will.”

“You give me every reason to believe. I’ll work harder at it. ”

“Good. You know what I am, don’t you?”

I smile. Her tone is warm and languorous, promising delights to come. “Tell me, what are you?”

“Yours,” she whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Tremendous thanks to Red and HeliosAlpha for beta work.
> 
> Additional thanks to artdork, RoselessThorn, EllisEmme_Writes, Spooks_on_Parade, daalex, VesperNights, scholarlydragon, and porkiswayne for wordsmithing, brainstorming, and handholding. These people are my community and I couldn't do it without them.
> 
> Follow @VerdiWithin on Twitter for previews and updates.
> 
> Talisman is winding to a close and Episode 62 will be the conclusion. However, I have several ideas for epilogues that I will work on as the muse dictates. I have already begun work on my next LO fanfic!


End file.
